


In Repair

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Because of course he is, Fluffy Ending, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage Breakup, Past Cheating, Slow Burn, anxiety disorders, dan howell and phil lester turn up, ed is in it, harry is a daycare worker, i dont know why, liam is in love with zayn, louis is a stressed dad, niall is a lawyer, past Liam/Louis, past lilo, who is not dealing with his divorce, zayn is just too nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't handle his and Liam's divorce - probably because he never saw it coming and because Liam somehow managed to find the love of his life at the same time.</p><p>Harry is a daycare worker who really just wants Louis and Liam to get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never manage long between stories, do I? XD Ah well. This one came to me awhile ago but I could never get past the first chapter plot wise. Let's see how we go now though!

 

  
  


 

 

“Has she got everything?”

“I think so.”

Harry bounced the little boy on his hip as the parent in question finished collecting all her children’s belongings. “See you tomorrow then Rune,” Harry said as he passed the baby over before bending down to tweak his big sister’s nose. “And you too Babs. Be good for your mums, yeah?”

She poked her tongue out. “I will.”

Her mother laughed, absolutely not believing her in the slightest. She then sent Harry a smile. “Thank you again for minding them on the weekend.”

Harry beamed. “No problem; they were a joy. Just glad I could help.”

Before he could say more, another parent was clearing their throat. Excusing himself, Harry turned to the man behind him, frowning as he tried to place him.

“You do baby-sitting then?”

Harry blinked. “Sorry?”

The man tapped his foot impatiently. “Baby-sitting. I heard you say you minded those two. Is that something you do for all parents who need it or just special cases?”

“Um, no, it’s everyone…if I can fit them in, I mean,” Harry said hurriedly just as two blurs flew past him.

“Walk inside!” The man yelled, “And wait for me at the half-door!”

Predictably, the two children did _not_ wait at the half-door, the boy reaching up to open it while his sister zipped past him. It took Harry less than a second to recognise them. Hadrien and Yasmine Tomlinson-Payne may not have been in his class but the rambunctious pair were so mischievous that everyone knew them. That made the man in front of him either Mr. Tomlinson or Mr. Payne.

“Oi, you lot, get back here. I’ve got a question.” The man held out his hand, “Louis Tomlinson.”

Well, that answered that then. “Harry Styles. I work in the nursery room.”

Louis’ raised his eyebrows even as both twins slammed into his legs. “So you’re not these two’s teacher?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “But we know each other pretty well.”

“Do you now?” Louis asked teasingly. “Well, what do you two think about Mr. Harry coming to play one day?” Both children started squealing, Harry suddenly feeling very much as though he was trapped. When had he actually agreed to this? “Um, late notice I know but would tomorrow night be okay? And it’ll be late – like, 1A.M.? Whatever rate you wanna charge is fine; I know I’m putting you out here.”

“Please come and play Mr. Harry!” Hadrien pleaded, tugging on his hand imperiously while Yasmine snuggled into his side. “We have lots of toys you can play with.”

Throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure the rest of the kids in the nursery were still fine – which they were, happily sitting at a table with Ariana – Harry took his phone out of his pocket, so glad his boss was gone for the day because phones were absolutely not meant to be kept on one’s person. He opened the calendar, nose twitching.

“I am actually busy tomorrow,” he said slowly, “But…no, I can change it. Saturday will be fine.”

“You _sure?_ ” Louis pressed, suddenly losing his confidence and looking quite small if Harry was honest. “I mean, I really did throw that on you.”

“No, it’s absolutely fine,” Harry assured with a smile.

Louis sighed in relief, leaning down to drag Yasmine away from where she was starting to tug on Hadrien’s hair. “Great. I’ll give you my number and text you the address later.” Exchanging said details, he then made for the door, both childrens’ bags on his back. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” Harry called. He then shook his head in disbelief. Had that really just happened?

 

***

 

The door was already propped open when he arrived, held in place by a doorstop. “Hello?”

“Come in! Follow the noise!”

Louis’ tell-tale accent echoed out from somewhere within the depths of the house, Harry stepping out of his shoes before starting down the hall. A television could be heard blaring in the distance and Harry took that to be the noise he was supposed to be following. He had to bypass an office, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a dining room before finding said room and he had to wonder exactly what it was Louis did because this all wasn’t cheap.

“Ah, there you! Thought you might have gotten lost.”

Lost? No. Speechless? Yes.

Because Harry had no clue as to why Louis was currently standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and a pair of socks, hair dripping. He was seemingly unfased by his near nakedness, sparing Harry little more than a glance. “Sorry. I was in the shower and then Yasmina and Hadro started screaming. Something about Tinkerbell or Fireman Sam. I missed most of it to be honest.”

“Yasmina?” Harry repeated in confusion. “Is that…that’s a nickname, right? I mean, her name is actually Yasmine; I haven’t been saying it wrong all this time.”

Louis laughed, head tilting back slightly. “No, no, it’s my little name for her. Um, if I pop off to get dressed-” he pointed at the stairs, “-would you be okay with them? They’re in the den. I’ll be ten, tops.”

“’s fine, fine.”

“Ta Harry!”

Louis zipped off and Harry picked his way towards the den. Poking his head in, he smiled at the sight. The twins were tucked up together on the couch, legs intertwined and eyes glued to the screen, even if Hadrien’s thumb was in his mouth. The latest Kung Fu Panda movie was on and the three-year-old’s barely even noticed as Harry sat down next to them. Yasmine’s head eventually poked around her brother’s shoulder, smiling brightly.

“Hello Mr. Harry.”

“Mr. Harry!” Hadrien screamed, latching onto him. “Papa! Mr. Harry’s here!”

“I know!” came the bellow from upstairs.

Yasmine and Hadrien giggled, flinging themselves over the back of the couch as thumping came from the stairs. Louis entered seconds later, holding his hands up when they went to hug him, muttering something about creases in his suit that made Harry frown. He shooed them back onto the couch, straightening his tie before sliding his watch onto his wrist.

“You’re okay with a late night?” Louis asked one last time, Harry nodding in reply. “Good, thanks. Their dinner’s in the fridge, there’s plenty so help yourself. Yogurt for dessert but no biscuits, despite what they’re going to tell you. If they want a bath they can have one but I don’t expect you to. Again, they know where everything is. Two bedrooms, both upstairs, Yasmine has the animal one, Hadrien the space one. You have my number. If the home phone rings, leave it. It’ll only be Liam and he can catch me on my mobile. Ta Harry.”

With that he made to swoop off. Yasmine gave an affronted cry. Harry saw the moment Louis teetered in the doorway before brusquely shaking his head. “Sorry darling, I’m running late.”

“Kiss me goodnight later!” she cried as Louis hurried to the front door.

“You’ll be asleep!” was Louis’ reply.

Yasmine huffed and flumped down onto the couch and once again, Harry found himself frowning. It would have taken two seconds to kiss his daughter and honestly, what parent wouldn’t? And refusing to later just because she was asleep? Harry wasn’t one to judge so quickly generally but he wasn’t going to lie; he wasn’t very impressed with the five minutes he’d seen of Louis’ parenting.

For all that though, Yasmine and Hadrien were lovely. They were noisy kids but more full of energy than disruptive. They asked Harry question after question, zoned out or distracted each other when he tried to ask them questions in return. They ran and hid when he called them to dinner, but once he threatened to count to three they’d zipped straight back and set the table themselves. They had, as Louis had predicted, tried to swindle biscuits out of him but Harry had shook his head firmly, only going so far as to slip some cut up strawberries in their yogurt.

They had wanted a bath but once Harry had turned the tap to the right temperature again they’d done it all themselves, climbing in and playing with their toys until they’d had enough, soaping themselves up and ducking under the water to rinse it out. Hadrien pulled the plug out as Yasmine found their towels and it made Harry wonder how much time they spent with their parents. Louis hadn’t mentioned his wife and Harry was frankly _concerned_ by how independent these kids were. They clearly had to do nearly everything on their own and whether that was because of pressure or lack of attention, Harry didn’t know. It worried him though, even as he clapped his hands together.

“Alright then, bedtime now please. Can you show me your rooms?”

Yasmine’s bottom lip trembled and Hadrien’s hand slipped into hers. “Can we stay in Papa’s room tonight Mr. Harry? Please?”

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, but Papa said you had your own beds.”

“But we wanna share!” Hadrien protested.

“And Papa lets us sometimes,” Yasmine added. “He does, I promise!”

Harry dropped into a crouch, a hand gently curling around each of their shoulders. “I’m sorry but Louis said no. We have to do what Papa says okay? And if you’re both in his bed, how will he and Mummy fit?”

“We don’t have a mummy,” Hadrien argued with a roll of his eyes. “Papa sleeps alone.”

“Because him and Daddy don’t love each other anymore. Because Daddy has a new boyfriend.”

Harry was hastily trying to process all that; okay, Louis was gay at the very least, he’d had a partner…and was that Liam? The Liam Louis had mentioned? Did he and Liam have Yasmine and Hadrien together? Those questions were still whirling around his head as Hadrien asked,

“Mr. Harry, did you wanna meet Daddy’s new boyfriend? He’s really cool!”

“What? No!” Harry held his hands out, putting a stop on everything. “Um…Daddy’s boyfriend I’m sure is very busy. And I’m just here to make sure you two don’t get into any trouble. I haven’t even really met your Papa.”

Yasmine tilted her head to the side in thought. “What if we bring Zaynie to nursery? I can bring him; I’m at Daddy’s next week!”

Hadrien pouted at that, muttering to the floor. “I wanna go to Daddy’s next week.”

Harry glanced between them. “Hang on…Do you, do you two not live together?”

The pair shook their heads, Harry’s mouth dropping open. “Sometimes we go to Daddy’s and sometimes we go to Papa’s and sometimes we take turns,” Yasmine explained.

“It’s _sharing_ ,” Hadrien said, like it was obvious.

Harry took it all back. Louis was a _terrible_ parent. As was Liam. What kind of parent would separate twins and send them back and forth like that? No wonder the kids had separate rooms. Harry could only imagine the stress that one would go through at waking up every morning and staring at an empty bed. _Jesus_.

“Alright, into Papa’s bed,” he instructed, pinching the bridge of his nose because they deserved that much. He couldn’t split them up, not after that confession.

Getting them into bed was simple once they knew they knew they wouldn’t be split up. The two children once again wrapped themselves around each other, falling asleep minutes after Harry turned out the light. Once sure they were asleep, he carefully snuck back downstairs, making a start on the dinner dishes. Louis hadn’t asked him to do them but Harry wasn’t a fan of coming home to dirty dishes and he highly doubted Louis was. Mid-way through the phone rang, Harry sparing it a look before letting it go to voicemail. He then winced when the voicemail started coming through the speakers. Sorry Louis, looks like he was going to hear whoever it was.

_“Louis, it’s me.”_

Okay, probably Liam then.

 _“I know you’re not answering on purpose but I know you’re home-”_ Hmm, guess again. _“-so look. Niall called me again today. He wants to have that meeting Louis. I…Look, I think we should. Maybe Niall’s right. I_ do _think we need to talk over our custody agreement again. I don’t want them_ more _,”_ Liam hastily assured. _“Just…Niall isn’t happy with the current arrangement-”_

Harry liked Niall already, whoever he was – lawyer by the sounds of it. Or psychologist.

_“-and…look, I…fuck, I’m gonna say it…Zayn thinks the same. He doesn’t think it’s good for them. And yes, you can call me back to scream about my mentioning Zayn, I don’t care Louis.”_

Harry raised his eyebrows. Okay, ouch. This was starting to sound more and more like a bad soap opera.

Liam could be heard sighing heavily. _“But yes, Louis, meeting with Niall,_ please _. Any time next week would be great. Let me know if you can arrange a sitter. And_ yes _, if you want it make it early enough that we can bring the kids I’ll try and get off work early. You’re going to have to let him be alone with them sometime though. I’m sorry Louis but that’s how it is. Anyway, please get back to me. Bye.”_

The house seemed oddly silent after that. There was obviously a lot going on behind the scenes but if Harry was certain about one thing, it was that he was in total agreement with Niall. Niall seemed like a good guy.

Finishing the dishes, Harry grabbed a water from the fridge and settled in front of the tv. Something trashy was on and he let himself zone out as he watched it. He must have fallen asleep because the front door opening jarred him awake. Hastily wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, Harry stumbled to his feet, heading into the kitchen where Louis was also headed. He looked tired but managed a smile.

“Were they good?”

“They were wonderful,” Harry promised, heart melting a little when he saw the genuine smile Louis adopted.

“Yeah? They are that.”

Harry then toed the floor sheepishly. “Um, they’re also in your bed? Insisted upon sharing.”

Louis exhaled loudly through his nose. “Okay, yeah, thanks for the heads up. Probably would have flopped on top of them. I’ll put them in their beds when I go up,” he finished with a dismissive hand wave.

Harry had been going to leave it but- “They seemed a bit upset about having to be separated next week?” Louis immediately tensed. “So maybe they could share? I don’t think one night would hurt.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “And are you a parent?”

“No,” Harry admitted, brow creasing sternly. “But I work with kids every day. Your arrangement with Liam is certainly upsetting them. I can see that from here.” He held up a hand when Louis went to speak. “And I also overheard a message from Liam. I didn’t mean to, but I did. He wants to change your custody agreement. Louis, I think that’s a good thing.”

Louis flared up, anger coursing through his veins. “You don’t know anything Harry! You’re here one night and suddenly know what’s best for my kids? And what, Liam’s the good guy because he wants to “fix this”? Harry, you don’t know the first thing about Liam! If I had my way, he wouldn’t be anywhere near them. My kids deserve better than Liam Payne.”

With that, he spun on his heel and stomped up the stairs. “L-Louis!” Harry called hastily.

“No Harry! Go home. There’s money on the bench. Thank you for tonight but it’s over.”

Shoulders drooping, Harry meekly turned back to counter. Fuck, Louis was right. He _didn’t_ know Liam. Anyone could sound good over the phone he supposed. What was happening here really wasn’t his business. Counting the money on the bench, Harry left half of it; the amount was sheerly ludicrous. He then scribbled a simple note on the notepad stuck to the fridge “ _sorry, I meant no offence. .x Harry_ ” before leaving the house, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

***

 

Loosening his tie as he walked towards his room, Louis paused in the doorway. One look at the sleeping children within was all it took for him to cave. Removing his suit and setting it on the back of his desk chair, Louis crawled his way between the twins, tucking them both into his chest and giving each a kiss to the forehead.

“I love you babies, both of you.”

 

***

 

Wednesday afternoon had Louis clocking out early and driving over to the nursery school. As per Liam’s request, he had agreed to a meeting with Niall, their lawyer. Niall had been there ever since Liam had filed for the divorce and his job was mainly to make sure Yasmine and Hadrien were being looked after as well as possible. Louis sometimes thought he pried a little _too_ much into what went on between him and Liam but Louis supposed that was just his job.

Louis also wouldn’t be lying if he’d scheduled the meeting for Wednesday because while _his_ schedule was quite flexible when he wanted it to be, he also knew it was Liam’s busiest day. If the way Liam had had to bite back a growl when Louis had set the time had been anything to go by, Liam had known that he’d known. Still, oops.

Arriving at Niall’s office, Louis sat in the waiting room, Hadrien patiently swinging his feet in the chair next to him. The lift then opened and two someones stepped into reception. But only one bounded into the room with a bellowed,

_“Papa!”_

Grinning, Louis whisked Yasmine up, spinning her around once before burying his face in her short curls. “Hey my little princess. Alright Yasmina?”

She nodded, wriggling until he set her down whereupon she clambered up next to Hadrien. Louis was going to ask about her day when another voice cut in. “You know that’s not her name Louis.”

Louis grit his teeth, smiling oh so pleasantly at Liam, who looked harried – no doubt from racing across town just to make it on time. “Right. And it’s not like _you_ ever call her Yasi.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “At least it’s a shortened version of her name. You’re changing it completely.”

“Completely,” Louis mocked, hands on his hips. “Of course, how could I be so stupid? Poor girl won’t even know her own name.” He then jutted his chin out. “I mean, must have been horrible for you all those years, being called _Leemo_ instead of Liam. How ever did you manage? Have an existential crisis every time you went into work and saw “Liam Payne” on your name plate?”

A finger was stabbed into his chest. “Stop it Louis. You’re being ridiculous.”

“ _I’m_ being ridiculous? _You_ were the one what wouldn’t let me give my child their own nickname.”

“She’s my child too,” Liam spat.

“And?” Louis challenged. “That mean you’re the only one that gets to decide what she might be called? Is Ernie gonna get in trouble when he calls her Yas-Yas?”

“Jesus Christ Louis,” Liam groaned. “Just…Forget I said anything, alright?”

He shrugged. “Weren’t me that-”

“ _Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson, my office now_.” The harsh voice came from behind them, making them both whirl around.

“Mr. Niall!” “Ni-Ni!”

Their lawyer was unable to keep his stony expression once two small children were wrapped around his legs. Niall petted both their heads, offering the twins smiles before pointing towards the bead mazes in the corner and asking the receptionist if she could keep an eye on them. They wouldn’t make trouble but if they did, they’d be brought straight in. Niall then held his door open impatiently, Liam and Louis ducking in under his steely glower. How Niall managed to make skinny jeans paired with boots and a button down look professional was beyond Louis but he did it well, removing his glasses to rub as his eyes as he sat down. The next second he was borderline vicious.

“That is _never_ to happen in my waiting room again, do you understand?” He waited until they both nodded before continuing, stabbing a finger into his desk emphatically. “This is an office, not a playground. And your children – _children_ – were out there. That isn’t the sort of thing they need to see. They need to see that both their parents are there for them and have their best interests at heart.”

Louis snorted.

…which was a big mistake, Niall’s blue eyes rounding on him.

“Don’t even start with me Louis. You can harp all you want that Liam left you but that’s honestly none of my concern. _My_ concern is Hadrien and Yasmine. Are we clear?”

Louis nodded, Niall sighing with relief. “So…um, what’s the new agreement?”

Niall shook his head. “There isn’t one yet. But I want the two of you to consider making one. I cannot lie and say that the twins spending every second week apart is good for them. It’s not. I want a one week on one week off system and you both know this.” He then spread his hands. “Liam, thoughts.”

Liam shrugged helplessly. “I…Sorry, but the week I have the both of them, it’s almost too mental. And I like my one on one time with them.”

Niall looked ready to hit something. “I know you two weren’t originally expecting to have twins but it’s the hand you’ve been dealt. You _have_ twins, you need to _act_ like you do. _Learn_ how to deal with them. Unless – and know that I’m entirely against this – you want to split completely, one child each…?”

“ _No,_ ” Louis said adamantly, grudgingly relieved when Liam nodded just as quickly. “We’re not separating them like that.”

“Then help me out here,” Niall stressed. “Step _up_. The older they get the harder this is going to be. Don’t think I didn’t see how Yasmine immediately went to Hadrien.” He picked up a piece of paper from his desk, skimming over it. “I’ve also got here from Miss Pam at the nursery that, and I quote, “ _Yasmine and Hadrien are becoming increasingly co-dependent. Any attempts to separate them leads to tantrums_ ”.” Placing the paper down, Niall shook his head. “She goes on to say how severe, and upsetting, these tantrums are. Louis, what’s your take on all this?”

Louis squirmed uncomfortably. “I _do_ actually agree with Liam. Two sets of hands made it easier to get the kids ready to go. I don’t always feel like I can do it on my own.”

Liam nodded. “Two sets of hands, definitely. On the days that I have that, everything goes smoothly an-”

“You stop right fucking there.” Liam went dead silent at Louis’ hiss. “What do you mean, _days you have two_? _What_ days?” His eyes narrowed as Liam flushed. “Don’t fucking tell me that _Zayn_ has moved in with you?”

“…not officially.”

 _“Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Louis swore, leaping to his feet and storming away, pacing up and down the back of the room. He turned to Niall, eyes pleading. “Niall, what is this? That…no. I’m _not_ accepting that. I am not letting my kids go to his house if Zayn is there.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t do that!”

_“Watch me!”_

_“Sit down!”_ Niall’s voice thundered through the room, rounding his desk and coming to lean against it, pointedly looking at the empty chair until Louis flounced back into it. “One, Louis, you’re being ridiculous. You cannot make claims like that. Like it or not, you and Liam are over and you’re going to have to accept that in the future you will have new partners to introduce to your children.”

“But he-”

 _“Not finished.”_ Louis’ mouth snapped shut. “Two, Liam, no. I’m sorry, but no. That is entirely too much too soon for your children. They’re _three_. Their parents have just separated, they’re now not living together half the time, they get carted back and forth. You two bicker and scream in front of them willy-nilly and God only knows that’s distressing enough. To then add a new boyfriend and have said boyfriend move in is a horrible decision. Staying a night or two a week? Fine. Moving in? No.” Niall shook his head. “I swear you two don’t ever think.” His eyes flickered to the clock over the door, tutting. “Fine, I wanted to re-evaluate but I can see that’s not going to happen at the moment. But you will be back here in a month, do you understand?”

“I understand.” “Got it.”

Niall eyed them up, looking quite disappointed in them but also very firm. “Just also know this: if you don’t make a better compromise come next month, I _will_ make one. And it will be court ordained and you will follow it to the letter.” He walked back around his desk, dropping into his chair. “You can pay Heather on the way out. And if I hear you fighting, your month will be annulled and I’ll have you both back in here _tomorrow_. Liam, Louis, put your _children_ first.”

Louis zipped out the second Niall’s piercing gaze let up, swiping his card through the machine and hoisting Hadrien into his arms. And if Hadrien screamed for Yasmine as he was carried into the lift, Louis did his best to ignore it even as his own tears were falling.

 

***

 

“I swear, I’m going to call Child Services on them one day.”

“Me too.”

Harry frowned, looking over at where two of his work colleagues were standing by the window. They were watching something outside and his curiosity got the better of him, making him stand and come join them. Playfully bumping Jade’s hip as he joined them, Harry instantly recognised the two men in the car park.

Since his baby-sitting jaunt at the Tomlinson’s, he’d started paying extra attention to them. The twins, as he’d discovered, were often among the first to arrive, regardless of which parent dropped them off. They also tended to be some of the last to leave. If they were on separated weeks, it seemed as though Louis and Liam made absolutely sure the other wasn’t in the centre before coming in. A few staff had commented on seeing Liam waiting in his car until Louis left with one of the kids before coming in to collect the other. It was so over the top. Harry still had no idea what either of them did, only knew that Louis turned up most days looking like he’d freshly stepped off a million-dollar yacht while Liam came dressed in a pristine suit. Harry had yet to see the mysterious Zayn but that didn’t mean he wasn’t around.

“What’s going on?” he asked, watching Louis scowl and smack away Liam’s hand from where they were squabbling between their cars.

Jade huffed. “Louis came in early to pick up Yasmine for some reason and, like, the boss told him Hadrien was sick. So Louis decided to take them both home but I’d already called Liam and now…”

“Liam wants to take Hadrien home,” Harry guessed.

“Yep,” Jade said, popping the ‘p’. “But he’s already in Louis’ car and it looks like Louis isn’t planning to get him out any time soon.”

 _“For fuck’s sake,”_ Harry snapped, eyebrows pinching together. “Mature up, both of them.”

“That’s what we said,” Jesy agreed, finally leaving the window and dropping down at the staff table. “But they won’t listen to us.”

Jade chewed her lip uncertainly. “Should I…Do you think I should pass this on to their lawyer? He said he wanted to know about stuff like this.”

Jesy shook her head. “Nah, make a note of it and pass it along if he asks.”

There came slamming from outside and the three of them watched as Liam reversed out of the car park far too quickly and tore back onto the street. Louis followed at a more sedate pace, turning in the opposite direction, towards his home. Harry ran a hand down his face. God help them all.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically Louis and Liam are taking their shit out on each other without thinking of their kids and it's not working for anyone. Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment and I hope to upload more soon! .xx Dan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who left comments on the last chapter! There's more Lilo being immature, Niall coming back into play, and Zayn makes his first appearance. :)

 

The text came two weeks later.

_Hi Harry, Louis Tomlinson here. Would you be available Saturday morning, 8-1? Just Hadrien if that helps._

To be honest Harry wanted nothing to do with the Tomlinson-Paynes but he reluctantly typed back a ‘ _yes_ ’. He had nothing to do and why not? If he didn’t, all he would be doing would be listening to his room-mates play the Sims together and yell at each other very loudly. Arriving at Louis’ house, the door was once again propped open. Hadrien was riding up and down the hall on a scooter and Harry was about to scold him when Louis appeared at the other end of the hall, giving his son a high-five.

“You go little man. Very fast indeed.”

“I’m a race car,” Hadrien proclaimed.

Louis grinned, bending down to give his son a kiss before tidying his quiff. Another perfectly-fitted suit was on him, a tablet tucked under his arm. He then caught sight of Harry, waving. “Hi Harry. Thanks again for this.”

“No worries,” Harry said, smiling in a way that felt very plastic.

“It’ll be easy,” Louis promised, grabbing his keys off the hall table. “Morning tea is a biscuit and a piece of fruit – Hadro can pick – and I’ll be home for lunch. Whatever you two want to do is fine. If you do go out, spare keys are in the cutlery drawer. There’s a park nearby Hadrien might want to go to. Good?”

Harry gave him a thumbs up. Louis laughed shortly before returning the gesture, swearing under his breath when Hadrien then nearly tripped him over by scooting right in front of him. Louis scowled in anger but quickly shook it away. Once the door shut and they were alone, Harry felt a little awkward. Like the house had become too big or too quiet. Hadrien didn’t seem to mind though. They played upstairs and downstairs, inside and out the back. They _did_ go to the park, though they ended up running back after it started pouring down without warning. Hadrien had needed a change of clothes and the little boy had insisted Harry change too or he’d get a chill. Harry had then had one of Louis’ sweaters shoved in his hands and Hadrien stood with hands fisted on his hips until he reluctantly pulled his wet one over his head and swapped it for Louis’.

Hadrien was bored of his movie and complaining about being hungry near incessantly when Louis came home. The toddler flew into Louis’ arms, snuggling into his neck. “Missed you,” Louis whispered, eyes flicking to Harry only to come up short. “Is that…is that my jumper?”

“Er…yes?”

“We got wet in the rain!” Hadrien explained loudly. “Mr. Harry got all wet so he needed to change his shirt.”

“’s alright,” Louis said with a wave of the hand as Harry started to take it off. “Better you warm than cold. Also, I forgot to say before but Hadrien asked if we could make pizza for lunch and if you could stay? No obligation of course,” Louis tacked on casually, already pulling the ingredients down as Hadrien pushed over a step-stool. “But the invite’s there nonetheless.”

Harry blinked. “You…want me to make pizza with you?”

“And eat it,” Louis added with a wink. “And not me, _us_.”

Hadrien was looking at Harry with big, brown eyes and Harry was powerless against them. He nodded and came to help. The bases were pre-made but they had lots of fun spreading the toppings and drawing pictures in the sauce. Louis may have drawn a dick on his, waggling his eyebrows at Harry before effortlessly smoothing it away before Hadrien saw. It was more fun than Harry would have expected from Louis, honestly taken aback when Louis and Hadrien sang together the entire time, laughing at silly children’s song lyrics. They giggled when they drew sauce whiskers on each other, Hadrien howling with laughter when Harry had let him do him. Louis had ducked up to change while the pizzas were cooking and he came back down with Hadrien on his shoulders, looking infinitely different in ripped jeans and a baseball tee. He looked almost…soft.

Hadrien devoured his pizza in all of about ten seconds, taking off towards the den and leaving Louis and Harry alone. “Is he like that at nursery?” Louis asked, before smacking his forehead. “Sorry, not his class, I keep forgetting that.”

Harry chuckled. “’s fine. But no, I don’t really know. I never hear anything bad and that’s what counts. As long as your kid isn’t the reason we go home and drink at night, you have no reason to worry.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Is drinking every night something I should be worried about?”

“Not really. A glass of red wine never killed anyone.”

“No it didn’t,” Louis agreed, stretching his legs out as he leant back in his chair. “Sorry if this wasn’t how you pictured your Saturday.”

“My picture involved a bed and some Netflix, maybe some ice-cream,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Louis looked almost whimsical. “That sounds amazing.”

“Hmm, but you’re working too,” Harry pointed out, frowning a little. “What kind of job’s got you out on a Saturday?”

“I work in advertising,” Louis offered. “The big companies come to us for new campaigns. They also like to celebrate when those campaigns work. Hence my last two engagements. Celebratory drinks and celebratory brunch.” Louis’ nose scrunched up. “Not that I knew that was a thing until they sprung it on us.”

“It sounds fun.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s really not. But thank you. I just…it were easier before, you know?”

He didn’t want to pry but Harry knew an open door when he saw one. “Before? Did you…Do you mean with Liam?”

Louis’ gaze fell to the tabletop where his hands were twisting together. “Yeah, I…Sorry, I don’t want to unload on you.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry said, holding up his hands. “But if you _want_ to, you can. I won’t judge you or Liam and I won’t gossip to everyone at work either. It won’t leave this house, okay?”

Louis eyed him up for a long moment before nodding. “Okay. Just…you obviously know who Liam is. And we…we got divorced eight months ago. Been married five and a half years, got along perfectly I thought until…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Well, until Liam slapped me with divorce papers.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _No_ ,” he gasped. “What, just like that?”

“Just like that,” Louis confirmed. “I…I’ll admit I didn’t take it well.” Harry didn’t doubt it; who would? “But it destroyed my entire world. I thought I had everything sorted out; my life-plan and all that. And now I have to start again, from the ground up. Or…or be alone forever. Which, I’ll admit, is looking quite tempting at the moment.”

He looked so sad in that moment, Harry lunging forward and curling his hand over the top of Louis’, grasping it gently. “It’s only been a couple of months. _Of course_ you’re not over it.”

Louis’ head bowed. “Tell that to Liam.” He then shook his head, gathering their dishes and making for the sink. “No, sorry. That was barbed and petty, forget it.”

Harry drew his bottom lip between his teeth. “The kids told me a Zayn was Liam’s boyfriend.”

Louis’ hands came to grip the edge of the sink, shoulders shaking and _fuck_ , he was crying. Harry rushed over, wanting to hug the poor man but feeling that was probably pushing too far. In the end he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, Louis sinking into the touch gratefully. “Thanks Harry. I…I better go check on Hadro.”

Harry slumped. “Louis…I’m _sorry_.”

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Louis assured, swiping at his eyes. “I was the one that said it. Thanks for minding him, and for staying. We really enjoyed it.”

“I enjoyed it too.”

Louis showed him to the door, telling Harry to keep the jumper when he offered it back, seeing him off before closing the door. When Harry left this time, he couldn’t help the overwhelming sadness that came with it.

 

***

 

Harry was one block away from his work, had a handful of waffle that he’d indulged on because it was payday when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_My meeting is running late. Could you please, please, please pick up the twins? You can keep them in the car park for all I care!_

Harry glanced at the time before typing back.

_The nursery shuts in 45. You have time._

_I promise you I will not have time!_

Harry groaned, kneading his forehead.

_Alright, I’ll get them._  
_I will not be keeping them in the carpark though. If I take them home will you meet me there?_

_Sounds great! Travel cards are in their bags unless Liam took them out. Key to the front door is in the sunflower pot. Yas knows the one. Thanks Harry!_

Back-tracking, Harry gave a harried wave to his boss, signing the twins out before heading to their room. They were ecstatic to come home with him, gathering their belongings in record time. Feet were stuffed in shoes, drink bottles collected, and each slipped a hand into one of Harry’s. Leading the way to the train, Harry thought he had a heart attack when he nearly lost Hadrien at the top of one of the escalators but another woman hastily shooed him on, smiling at Harry in understanding. He thanked her profusely, making sure to keep a much closer eye on them as they stood on the platform.

An hour and a half later and Harry was so close to calling Louis, demanding to know where he was when said man burst in the door. “ _Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry!_ ” Louis cried, dripping wet and clasping Harry’s hand desperately as he skidded into the kitchen. “They would not stop prattling on. I had the argument of my life on my hands and God knows I’m going to have to continue it tomorrow. Thank you so much Harry. You can go,” he said, looking stressed out of his mind. “I’m sure you have things to do. Sorry, again. Sorry, so sorry. I… _fuck_ , I don’t have cash on me. Tomorrow? Can I pay you tomorrow?”

“Louis, Louis!” Harry physically held him in place. “ _Breathe_ Louis, seriously. Just breathe.”

Hadrien and Yasmine were watching from the stair landing, eyes wide. Harry held a finger to his lips and they nodded, climbing back upstairs on all fours and giggling quietly.

Louis took several deep breaths. “Sorry. I just…Yeah, I’m stuck.”

Harry’s head cocked to the side. “Stuck?”

“Mmhmm. Management want me to work over-time this week on our latest project but I can’t. I _told_ them I had kids and you know what they said? Their fucking suggestion? “Pass ‘em onto Liam”.” Louis scoffed, bypassing Harry to grab a beer from the fridge.

Harry cringed. “He _is_ their other dad.”

Louis shot him a venomous look. “ _No_. I am not giving him the satisfaction.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “ _What_ satisfaction? You’re just doing a straight swap. Swap weeks with Liam.”

“Right, and make it look like I can’t take care of my own children.”

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned. “It’s not like that! Liam would get that. Haven’t you two ever swapped before? Not even a night or a weekend?”

Louis looked vaguely ashamed. “No. We…uh, we usually get our parents or like one of our sisters to come down.”

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to kill himself or collectively strangle Louis and Liam. How could two adults nearly in their thirties be so _childish?_ How did they function? Like, at all. Knowing he was going to regret this, Harry sighed before offering,

“I could mind them.”

Louis looked up from his dinner preparations in shock. “Pardon?”

“I could mind them, if you wanted me to,” Harry repeated. “I can finish work and bring them back here until you get off. It’s only a week, right?” He shrugged. “They like me, I know them.”

Louis rounded the bench, cupping his face in his hands. “Harry Styles, you’re a fucking godsend. That would be incredible, if you could do that.”

Harry smiled tightly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

***

 

“It is not fine! It is _not_ fine!”

Harry’s voice was muffled by his face being buried in the sofa but his roommates laughed, Dan reaching over to shake his shoulder even as he continued playing the Xbox. “Cheer up Harry, it’ll be fine.”

“You don’t even know what it is,” Harry drawled.

“Yeah, but it’s _you_ ,” Phil remarked, making a wounded noise when Dan killed him in the game. “You wouldn’t have agreed to something if it wasn’t going to work out in the end.”

“Yeah, you’re not going to do anything stupid,” Dan agreed.

“Like selling an axe to a ten-year-old.”

“One time Phil, it was one time!” Dan cried, pouting until Phil kissed his cheek. Dan was then beaming when he turned back to Harry, who had since coaxed his head up. “So…what’s so terrible?”

Harry sulked but propped his chin in his hands. “I agreed to mind those twins for the rest of the week. Just for a couple of hours each day.”

Dan whistled lowly while Phil frowned. “Why can’t their dad?”

“He’s working.”

“And the other dad?”

“They don’t talk.”

It filled Harry with relief the _both_ his roommates groaned at that. At least everyone thought Louis and Liam were ridiculous, rather than just him. When it came down to it though there wasn’t much he could do except suck it up.

 

***

 

“You can’t come to my workplace.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Liam, obnoxiously perched right on the edge of his office. “And _you_ can’t ignore my phone calls. It’s been a month. It’s Niall time.”

Liam gave in, dropping his pen and waving Louis in. Louis, of course, refused to move. “Louis, get in here.”

“No. I don’t want to talk to _you_. I want _you_ to call Niall while I’m here and arrange a meeting. Then we can all be in agreement.”

“What’s the point?” Liam asked, dropping his head into his hands. “You know you’re not going to budge and neither am I. We are, surprisingly, wanting the same thing here. It’s _Niall_ what wants to change it.”

Louis frowned because that all sounded good but Liam had _never_ been so reluctant to go and see Niall. And just like that, it hit him. “Zayn.”

Liam was out of his chair even as Louis was making for the lifts. Liam managed to grab him before he did so, grip not tight but the warning was there. And petty or not, not even Louis was going to make a scene in Liam’s _workplace_. He shook his ex-husband off but stood his ground, arms folded and one eyebrow raised, daring him to challenge.

Liam backed down, meekly toeing the floor. “Yes, Zayn moved in. But he _had_ to. The rent at his flat went up and-”

Louis shook his head, reaching behind him to call the lift. “No. Niall said no to the boyfriend moving in and I have had it up to here with him.”

“You’ve never even met him!”

“I think the time I found him casually in our bedroom naked was enough!”

The entire office whirled around, every person watching them very closely. Both Liam and Louis went bright red but luckily the lift chose that moment to arrive. Louis jumped in it, shutting the doors before Liam could follow. That was it; he was done.

 

***

 

“Will Papa be home soon?”

Harry felt his heart break, hauling Hadrien into his lap, drawing Yasmine close when she followed. “I’m sure he will. He’s just a little late today.”

“But he’s _super_ late now,” Hadrien sniffed.

Harry’s head then cocked to the side as he heard something. “Ooh, that could be-”

_“Get the fuck away from me!”_

_“Louis!”_

Harry had been mid-way through getting to his feet, the twins already bolting for the door but he was yanking them back now, having no idea what was going on.

“Liam, this is _my_ house and you _will_ get out of it now!”

“Not until you talk to me!”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to talk! Now that I know your secret! Because suddenly I have something that you’re ashamed of.” Louis’ voice was so cold. “Nice to have that be something other than _me_ for a change.”

“ _Louis_. I was never _ashamed_ of you.”

_“Then why did you hide me?!”_

“I-”

“No, you know what. I don’t even care. You leave my house right now and then I’m calling Niall.”

“Don’t.”

“Why? Because you’ll lose the kids? You _deserve_ to!”

“ _I love them!_ ” Liam insisted, voice bouncing off the walls.

Yasmine squeaked in fright and Harry wanted nothing more than to go out there and tell both of them to shut the hell up. But he couldn’t leave the kids, couldn’t leave them alone in a situation this explosive.

“ _You never loved them! You never loved any of us!_ ” Louis screamed, the sound of something shattering following.

Hadrien clapped his hands over his ears and Harry scooped both twins up, marching into the kitchen. Louis and Liam were standing at opposite sides of the island counter, a broken plate on the floor between them. Liam saw him first, eyes flooding with confusion but the next second they landed on his kids, Louis following. Within seconds Harry was divested of children. There was apology after apology but it wasn’t enough. Wasn’t anywhere near enough, not when barely five minutes later Louis was taking Yasmine from Liam and ordering him to go.

Harry waited for Liam to actually leave before following suit. He got as far as around the corner before pulling over. He then scrolled through his phone, finding the number he’d surreptitiously copied from Pam’s staff note book. Seconds later someone was picking up.

_“Niall Horan, who’s this?”_

Harry contemplated one second more before taking the plunge. “Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I have some concerns…about the Tomlinson-Payne family.”

 

***

 

“Congratulations. You have managed to piss me off more than _any_ of my other clients. No, you know what, take all my clients and combine them together. They are still _less_ annoying than the two of you.”

Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen Niall look so livid. Usually there was even just a sliver of warmth in his eyes. Not today. No, today he was cold and icy, eyes hard and steely. Louis had fucked up. Liam had fucked up. _They_ had done this.

After all, Niall didn’t even _open_ his offices on Saturday and yet here he was, seated at his desk first thing on the weekend after ordering both of them to come in. He’d told Louis to get whatever baby-sitter he was currently using and told Liam to cancel any weekend plans.

“Niall…”

Niall turned to Liam and that was enough, the other man’s mouth snapping shut. “Do _not_ try and argue your way out of this. You two insisted your arrangement was working and I was foolish enough to believe you. Now I’m getting reports of your two fighting in a _nursery car park_ while your children are strapped _in the car!_ ”

“It was my week!” Liam cried.

“I don’t _give a fuck!_ ” Niall shouted back, startling both of them. “You do _not_ behave like that at all. That should be a given. And,” he shook his head, tapping at his paper. “Screaming in front of your children. Fighting. Breaking crockery. Swearing. And, most alarmingly, accusing each other within Hadrien’s and Yasmine’s earshot of not loving them. What part of that even sounds _remotely okay?!_ ”

Liam was very pointedly looking away, biting his cheek in that way Louis knew meant he was trying not to cry. But Louis’ mind had short-circuited because there was only one person who knew about those last things. One person. The person that was currently at his house. The one who let Yasmine and Hadrien attempt to plait his hair, the one who flung them over his shoulder when they didn’t want to come inside, the one that sang to them as they sat on the couch and had their last cup of warm milk before bed.

“Harry…”

Niall looked over at the name, nodding shortly. “Yes, Harry. Your nursery-worker-cum-baby-sitter.”

Louis folded his arms, stung by the betrayal. “He didn’t have the right to tell you. Where did he even get your number?!”

“Does it matter?” Niall demanded impatiently. “He is the least of your concern. _He_ is the only one in this room putting your kids’ wellbeing first. _He’s_ doing the exact thing you, Louis, spend half your time whining that _Liam_ never does. You think you’d be _thanking_ the guy not hating him.”

Louis couldn’t deny it, even as Liam was protesting, “I _do_ care about them!”

Louis snorted. “’s that why you let Zayn move in?”

“ _Louis_ ,” Liam hissed, eyes flying to Niall but he’d already heard, audibly growling.

“Liam, what did I say about that?” He leant back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands agitatedly. “ _For fuck’s sake._ Right…I’m going to make this clear to you. Do you two know where we stand right now?”

Louis hesitated before shaking his head, Liam cautiously doing the same.

Niall sighed, flicking through his papers before finding the right ones. “We are now in a probationary period. I am ordering this as your lawyer. You can contest it in court but I wouldn’t recommend it.” He handed them each a piece of paper. “You will do one month of simple swaps, one week on one week off. Liam, I am overlooking Zayn moving in here but I need your promise that it will work.”

“It will,” Liam said hurriedly, even as Louis was opening his mouth.

“Hey! That’s no-”

“Louis, you will do the same as I am also conveniently overlooking the violent behaviour you displayed in your home. Aimed at Liam or at the ground, it was unacceptable.”

Louis flinched, swallowing thickly before picking up his pen. “And if this…doesn’t work? Like, come next week we can’t make it wo-”

“Then I’ll be filing for the county to remove your children from you and be placed either in the care of your parents in a shared situation or in a foster home with a family that _actually_ looks after them.”

Louis went white, pen sliding from his grip. Liam had frozen. “ _No!_ ” Louis cried desperately. “That’s…that’s not…Niall, we-”

“Have had more than enough chances,” Niall cut in severely. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it once more: Your well-being is not my concern. I couldn’t give a fuck about what either of you two think such a decision would make _you_ feel like. I am a family lawyer; my concern is the _children_. Should they be looked after by their parents? Ideally, yes. Should they continue to do so after that situation becomes hostile and unsafe? No.” He met their gazes levelly. “You tell me where I stand.”

Louis glanced at Liam, Liam looking just as lost as he felt. It was what made Louis muster a brave smile, that smile only growing when Liam returned it. “Okay,” Liam murmured, making no move to touch Louis but picking up his pen once more. “We’ll try and make this work.”

Niall spread his hands. “That’s all that I want. Removing your kids isn’t something I want to do either. Trust me, that’s a last resort and it rarely ends well.”

“We’ll do our best,” Louis promised, signing the form and handing it over.

“Thank you,” Niall said, collecting their papers and getting to his feet. “Now frankly, piss off. Tee off was half an hour ago and Rory’s gonna be rank that I missed it.”

It was the most light-hearted statement they’d got from Niall all day and it made Louis feel inexplicably more at ease. Until he got into his car and suddenly remembered Harry was at his home and what he had done, that is.

 

***

 

“No, we can’t go outside,” Harry explained patiently. “It’s raining and much too cold out.”

Hadrien pouted while Yasmine clambered up onto the bay window, feet swinging gaily. “I don’t want to go outside Haddi.”

He huffed. “Well _I_ want to.”

“And _I_ said no,” Harry concluded firmly. “Why don’t we see what we can spot from the window instead?”

“I can see a snail!” Yasmine cried.

Harry chuckled as Hadrien all but flew across the room, scrambling up beside his sister and trying to find said animal. Yasmine guided him right to it and soon they were conversing in hushed whispers, giggling into their hands and Harry was pretty sure he heard the word “ _poo_ ” get thrown around in there somewhere. He didn’t see the need to pull them up on it though, backing away only to go completely still at the silhouette in the doorway behind him, heart leaping into his chest. _Christ_. When had Louis gotten home?

Then Harry saw his eyes and gulped. Right. Louis knew then. Knew that he had gone behind his back and spoken to Niall.

“Lou-”

Louis held up a hand, briskly coming to his side. “Don’t. I’m not mad.” Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis back-tracked. “Fine. I was, but not anymore. The more I thought about it, the more I understood. You had your priorities right. So…thank you, I guess?”

“Did you…Is it all sorted then?” Harry hedged cautiously.

Louis sighed, hesitating so, so much before holding his hand out. Harry took it quizzically, brow furrowing when Louis’ fingers curled around his. “It’s as sorted as it could be. And Liam and I need to get our shit together, as Niall so aptly put it. But I think they’ll be happier,” he admitted, nodding towards the kids. “And that, I suppose, is was what really matters.”

“It is,” Harry agreed, watching them with a smile.

“You know… _You_ make them happy,” Louis murmured, catching Harry off guard. “They love having you around.”

Harry shook his head with an amused snort. “I think _anyone_ would make those two happy. They’re such beautiful children Louis.”

“They are. And so are you.”

The next thing Harry knew, Louis’ hand was tugging him back to face him and then…Then lips were pressed against him. It took several seconds for his brain to catch up and realise Louis was kissing him. _Louis Tomlinson_ was _kissing him_.

Once that thought connected in his brain, Harry ripped himself away, so close to yelling at Louis and demanding to know what the hell he was thinking but he was acutely aware of the children in the room. Which is why he hooked his hand around Louis’ elbow and hauled him into his office, outright glaring at him.

“Want to tell me what the _hell_ that was?”

“Harry…”

Louis didn’t continue though and Harry’s frown turned into a scowl. “That is not fucking on Louis. I am your _baby-sitter_. You cannot kiss me just because you want to.”

“I…I didn’t mean to,” Louis confessed. “I just…it seemed so natural. I…”

“Let me be absolutely clear,” Harry said firmly. “It is _not_ _natural_ to kiss strangers; acquaintances if you must. I won’t tolerate you trying something like that again. And, also, I _won’t_ be your rebound.”

Louis jerked, eyes widening. “Th-that’s…That’s not-…I-I…I didn’t…”

“You _did_ ,” Harry growled vehemently. “You went to a meeting with your ex-husband and let’s be real, we both know you’re still not sure how you feel about him. And I won’t let you use _me_ to get over _him_.”

“Harry, _I’m sorry_ ,” Louis insisted. “I didn’t mean to. Yes I saw Liam but no, I don’t want to get back with him. I wasn’t using you as a rebound. I just didn’t think.”

Harry eyed him up severely. “Then next time do yourself a favour and do.” Storming out of the office, he grabbed his coat and made for the door. He pulled up in the foyer, sending his eyes skyward before turning back to where Louis was standing just outside of the office, expression downcast. “Louis, I’ll take it as an accident this time and the second I leave this door it’ll be dropped. But please, no repeats, okay?”

Louis nodded. “No repeats.” His voice was barely a whisper. “And again, I’m sorry. Thank you…for everything.”

Unbidden, Harry smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”

 

***

 

Louis had been mortified for days. He didn’t know why he’d kissed Harry that afternoon in his living room. Perhaps because it had all seemed like it used to – coming home and finding Liam there, slipping his hand into his husband’s before kissing him sweetly – but that still didn’t make it okay. Louis apologised every day at the nursery until Harry had been left laughing and begging for him to stop. Louis had been infinitely relieved that their friendship hadn’t suffered, that he had Harry were still okay. It gave Louis hope that the rest of his life would come together and be okay.

And then Saturday had had to ruin that dream.

Ruin it in the way that as Louis was collecting Hadrien’s bag from the back of his car as he made to drop the boy at Liam’s, a bicycle pulled up behind him. Louis heard someone dismount it, didn’t pay it more than a passing thought, until Hadrien scrambled out of back seat and ran down the driveway all the while screaming,

_“Zaynie!”_

It was like ice got poured into his veins.

Oh so slowly turning around, Louis throat closed at the sight behind him. He’d only seen Zayn once, in his house walking around easily enough as though he lived there, but it felt like a punch to the stomach to see him now. His hair was longer than Louis remembered, shaved quite short on all sides, achieving that perfect undercut. He was hugging Hadrien tightly, gasping animatedly when Hadrien recognised the Batman logo on his shirt. His deep, brown eyes were warm when they met Louis.

“Hi,” he greeted, extending his hand with a smile. “Louis, nice to see you. I can’t believe we haven’t chatted after all this time.”

Louis grit his teeth, shaking the hand as shortly as possible. “Yeah, a miracle.”

Zayn frowned in confusion at the bitterness – honestly, fuck him; like he _wasn’t_ the problem to begin with. “Um, okay…? I, uh, better get in but meet up sometime, yeah? I keep telling Li’ we should. Like, unity and all that for the kids.” He took Hadrien’s bag out of Louis’ hands with a smile. “I’ll have Liam pass on my number.”

“My bag,” Hadrien whinged, clapping happily when Zayn passed it over.

“Can you hold onto that so I can carry you and wheel my bike?”

Hadrien nodded, squealing in delight when Zayn smacked a kiss to his cheek. Louis didn’t even bother saying goodbye. He had rounded the car and slammed the door shut before Zayn had so much as a chance to blink. Reaching the end of Liam’s street, Louis hesitated, hand poised over his indicator switch. Right would take him home…Left would take him to pubs and nightclubs.

He turned left.

 

***

 

A couple of hours later and Louis was very, very drunk. The club around him had a thumping atmosphere and Louis could barely hear himself think. He counted that as a good thing though, signalling for a refill even as he looked out across the dance floor. A group of young people who Louis swore must have made fake IDs to even make it in the door were grinding together, not caring who was touching who. Other couples were meshed together, hands always wandering, lips more often than not connected. Two more people slunk out of the bathrooms and it was dead obvious what they’d just been doing. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, even as he fumbled for his drink, tossing most of it back in a single swig.

He had his phone in his hand almost without meaning to, numbly scrolling through his contacts until he hit a certain name. Grinning wolfishly, Louis pressed it, lifting the phone to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Niall, m’lad!”

Muttered swearing. _“Louis, I’m off work. Please call back whe-”_

“Hey Ni’…Ni’…you’re hot, right?”

_“…I’m going to assume that you’re drunk Louis. Sorry, but I can’t help-”_

“No, no, no,” Louis said quickly, words slurring together despite his best intentions. “Niall, you’re not _hearing_ me. _You’re hot._ Like, fucking hell, you _are_. We should, like, sleep together. It’d be a laugh, right? I’m-”

_“Goodbye Louis.”_

Louis swore loudly as the call disconnected. He didn’t have time to think about it though because someone was suddenly pressed against his side, hand curling around his waist. “Sounds like they weren’t very fun.” The voice was warm and smooth in his hair. “I would be.”

Louis turned around, shamelessly checking out the man behind him. He couldn’t deny that he liked what he saw, a finger twirling around those tight curls. “I bet you would. Louis.”

“Seth.” Seth set Louis’ glass down, leading him towards the club exit. “Yours or mine?”

“Mine.”

If there was one thing Louis was adamant on, it was that he always went back to his. True, he hadn’t taken anyone home since uni when he had Liam had taken a break for six months but his reasoning was still the same: safety.

Seth hailed them a cab and they were soon speeding back to Louis’. Louis was the first to initiate contact, reaching across to drag Seth close enough to kiss. He returned it eagerly, moaning when Louis’ tugged at his curls. Louis shifted closer, tongue slipping inside as Seth’s hands crept higher and higher up his thigh, dipping to trace the inseam. The taxi driver clearing his throat had them breaking apart quickly enough, splitting the fare and then stumbling to Louis’ door.

Getting up the stairs was a challenge, though they spent most of it laughing and trying to push the other off balance whilst making out the entire time. Eventually they tumbled into Louis’ room, clothes being flung every which way. Seth pushed him back onto the bed and crowded on top of him, Louis having no complaints at all, canting his hips up and impatiently passing along where the lube was so they could just get on with it.

And get on with it they did, the room filled with pants and sensual moans. It was all going so well, Louis on his stomach as Seth pushed into him and maybe he’d been picturing Harry in some sort of sick way but it all went to hell when Seth kissed the back of his neck in the exact same place Liam had used to and, _fuck_. Louis bit back his tears, fighting them away and trying to focus on the feeling, the pleasure…he was _so_ close, he could pretend a little longer. One thrust in just the right place and Louis was coming with a shout of,

_“Liam!”_

Fuck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Louis was scrambling up even as Seth as pulling away. He looked furious and Louis didn’t blame him. “I’m sorry, I-”

Seth smacked his hand away, tossing the condom away and stuffing on his clothes. “Forget it. Don’t even bother.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. It’s-”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fucking complicated or whatever shit you’re gonna say. Spare me mate. And kindly fuck off.”

With that, Seth disappeared down the stairs, door slamming loudly as he left. A hoarse sob ripped its way out of Louis’ throat and he was crying into his hands before he realised it. Fucking hell, what was _wrong_ with him? He couldn’t even have a fun night without ruining it! He couldn’t get over Liam. And _fuck_ , Harry had been right. Louis _had_ been using him as a rebound. Must have been.

Still sobbing, he grabbed his phone, dialling Harry because he had to apologise, had to do something, had to do one thing right.

_“’lo?”_

“Harry?”

_“L-Louis?!”_

“Yeah, ‘s me,” he sniffed, hating how pathetic he sounded.

_“Wha-”_

“Just wanted to call and say I’m sorry. I _did_ use you as a rebound. And that… _fuck_ , that wasn’t okay Harry.”

 _“Louis, what’s going on?”_ Harry sounded concerned, bless him. “ _You sound like you’re crying. Are you crying?”_

“’m fine,” he choked out.

_“…you’re definitely crying, and I’m guessing drunk too. I take it the kids are at Liam’s this week then?”_

Louis chin dropped onto his chest, shoulders heaving. “Zayn took Hadro. Didn’t even say goodbye.”

There was the sound of fabric rustling. _“Louis, go and get a drink of water and pull yourself together. I’ll be there soon.”_

The line went dead, Louis staring at his phone incredulously. Wait, what?

 

***

 

Hanging up, Harry quickly bustled about his room, finding his wallet and his keys. He wasn’t one for dashing out in the middle of the night but Louis had sounded _distraught_ and Harry couldn’t justify leaving _anyone_ in such a state. The light in Dan and Phil’s room was off but there was a glow from the living room and, as he’d predicted, Dan was there, moulded into his sofa crease with his laptop propped open on his chest as he endlessly scrolled down tumblr.

“Heading out!”

Dan nearly fell off the couch in fright before managing to catch himself on the coffee table. He then frowned. “What, now?”

“Yeah. Friend emergency.”

Dan looked dubious but nodded. He then squawked as Harry shut his laptop. “Hey!”

Harry clucked his tongue, bopping Dan’s head lightly. “Go to bed. You know Phil likes it better when you’re there.”

The older man grumbled but did as asked, shuffling down the hall and into his bed. As Phil’s voice wafted out from their room, Harry grabbed his coat and jogged down their numerous flights of stairs. The drive to Louis’ didn’t take long, Harry pulling up in the drive just gone 1A.M. He then paused midway through getting out when a Mercedes SUV parked beside him. Jumping out, Harry didn’t recognise the man stepping down from the driver’s seat. _He_ recognised him though, smiling grimly as he held out his hand.

“Harry Styles I presume?”

The Irish accent hit him like a freight train, Harry instantly recognising it, shaking the hand politely. “I am. Niall, right?”

The blond sighed. “Niall I am. And am I right in guessing that Louis’ drunk dialled you too?”

Harry started in surprise. “He called _you?_ ”

“Asked me if I wanted to sleep with him,” Niall drawled, Harry choking on his inhale even as Niall made for the front door. “I told him to piss off then fucking guilt ate away at me so I came to check on him. Had to stop by the office and find his bloomin’ address though.” He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I really shouldn’t be here – favouritism and all – but Louis doesn’t exactly have the most amount of friends.”

“So Louis called you awhile ago?” Harry pressed, wringing his hands together when Niall nodded while knocking on the front door. “’Cause he _just_ called me…was crying hysterically. Apologising for something he’d done over a week ago and then something about Zayn taking Hadrien?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Niall hissed.

The door was then opened. Louis stood dejectedly on the other side, hair matted and plastered to his forehead, dressed in little more than a pair of briefs and a singlet. He was still intoxicated but didn’t seem as upset as he had earlier. He smiled at Harry but then squinted at the person next to him, eyes widening when he recognised Niall.

“Niall,” he squeaked, making to shut the door only to have the lawyer push it open. “I’m sorry about the phone call. I-”

Niall stopped him with a mere look, Harry nothing short of impressed. “You went and found someone else to take home.” Harry tensed. “And it didn’t end well. You then called Harry. To say sorry he said. Sorry for what?”

“…for kissing him.”

Niall glanced back at Harry. He shrugged. “Yeah, we did.”

“Didn’t even ask,” Louis admitted, toeing the floor in shame. “Harry said I was rebounding. Told him that was stupid.”

“I would have told you he was right,” Niall deadpanned, guiding Louis into the kitchen and fetching him a glass of water, ignoring Louis’ protests that he’d already had one. “And so…why the need to follow that up? Why call Harry again?”

Louis hid his eyes behind his hand, voice barely even a whisper. “…because I called them Liam.”

Harry winced as Niall exhaled loudly. The Irishman then shook his head. “Louis, I’m going to tell you this again when you’re sober but I’m going to tell you now too. I think that one day you’re going to have to sit down with Liam and actually _talk_ to him. What you need is closure. You’re not getting that.” He leant over the bench to take Louis’ hands in his. “I’m not saying you have to be his friend – I’d consider that nigh impossible at this point – but I do at least think you should talk to him. One coffee, that’s all.”

Louis sniffed loudly but nodded, stunning Harry. Louis was, amazingly, _more_ reasonable when drunk. Louis rounded the bench, curling into Niall’s arms. Niall allowed it, rubbing his back reassuringly.

“You’re good at that,” Louis mumbled as he pulled away. “Like, feelings and stuff,” he expanded with a wave of his hand. “Thought lawyers were black and white.”

Niall tutted, a cheeky grin appearing. “Not this leprechaun. And besides, there’s a reason I stayed on a year to get my masters in psychology too. The more I know about people, the better decisions I can make regarding what’s best for them. And right now, what’s best for you is sleep. Go up.”

“No,” Louis whined, shaking his head. “I called Harry and made him come over. It’d be rude to sleep.”

Harry laughed incredulously. “Louis, I don’t mind. And besides, _I_ invited myself over. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you are now so go, sleep. If it makes you feel better, I’ll crash on the couch.”

“You can take one of the twins’ rooms,” Louis offered even as he started scaling the stairs wearily. “They wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll keep it in mind!” Harry promised, waiting to hear Louis flop onto the mattress before turning to Niall. “Um…I notice you didn’t ask Louis about Zayn taking Hadrien. Is that not a concern?”

Niall eyed him up for a long moment before shaking his head, hopping onto one of the breakfast stools and indicating for Harry to do the same. “I haven’t yet had a problem with Zayn to be honest. He strikes me as much like you. He is always the one in Liam’s ear with concerns for the kids, much like you do with Louis. Can’t complain about that,” he finished with a shrug.

Harry pursed his lips. “I suppose.” He then shook his head. “Sorry, I guess I just don’t understand it. Like, not Zayn but Liam I think. Because Louis seems so torn up over this divorce and Liam doesn’t seem bothered at all. Like, he already has a new boyfriend and everything! Louis is _nowhere_ near that.” Harry then realised Niall’s mouth was hanging open. “What?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, you don’t _know_ ,” Niall breathed, sounding horrified.

“Know what?” Harry demanded.

Niall’s face turned grim. “Harry, Liam didn’t just leave Louis. He left Louis to _be with_ Zayn.” It was Harry’s turn to have his jaw drop. “Liam filed for divorce purely for Zayn.” He toyed with his watch aimlessly. “’s part of the reason why Louis can’t get over it.”

“And it’s why he can’t stand to let Zayn near his kids,” Harry realised.

Niall nodded grimly. “Yep.”

“But…but then how do you not have a problem with him?” Harry demanded. “Like, how can you consider Zayn “good” when he was okay with someone ending a marriage for him?”

“Because I haven’t met Zayn and I can’t make judgments like that,” Niall said sternly. “I can only judge on what I’ve seen and heard and like I said before, he wants nothing but the best for those kids. He is _always_ supporting Liam and I’ve had conversations with Hadrien and Yasmine and they adore him. I…” Niall trailed off, looking torn before continuing. “I think there might be more to it than that. I think…there’s something off between how I hear Zayn acts and how Louis describes him. I’m not even sure if Louis has so much as _seen_ Zayn. There’s something Louis and Liam refer to as “that time” which I’m pretty confident involves Zayn but fuck it if they’ll tell _me_ what that is. All I know is they both turn into rabid animals when the other brings it up.”

Harry’s gaze wandered to the bedroom upstairs. “They are two complicated human beings.”

“That they are,” Niall agreed heartily. He then clapped Harry on the back. “Right, well my job here is done. Thank you, not for tonight but for the phone call. That stuff needed to be in the open. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, watching Niall leave the house, the sound of his engine starting echoing through the quiet street. With a sigh, Harry then trudged up the stairs. He hovered between Yasmine and Hadrien’s room before possibly making the dumbest decision of his life. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed into Louis’ bed, soothing Louis when he stirred. He knew this was wrong but after everything he’d learnt, he couldn’t stay away. Louis needed love and Harry was okay with providing it, even if only for one night.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's a little more to Liam's story than originally thought and Harry has no idea how to handle anything. Thank God for Niall. XD .xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no easy way of saying this but in no way does Liam look good in this fic. I don't know why I did that! - he's so adorable and I love him so much! So, yeah...just be prepared that he's not as nice as you think he is and remember it's fiction XD

 

They’d moved past that week surprisingly quickly, Harry found. He imagined that Louis might have made a mountain out of a mole-hill but he hadn’t. He’d waved it away with a simple “I was drunk” explanation and if he’d been kinder to Harry because of it, a little less short and a little more likely to linger at the nursery and coerce him into conversation, then Harry wasn’t going to complain. They survived over three weeks like that, Louis only needing his baby-sitting services once but Harry had been invited around for dinner a couple of times, Yasmine and Hadrien now finding it the thing to do because:

1\. They knew they could get away with it,  
and  
2\. They loved having Harry around.

At the end of the third week though, Harry was a little thrown when Louis caught him at work and asked to speak to him in private. Anxiety wormed its way into his throat but Harry nodded, leading Louis to the staff room. He sat down and waited, though it didn’t take him long to realise that Louis, if anything, looked more nervous, leg bouncing and constantly running a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’m just going to ask okay?” he said all in a rush. “I have to fly out to San Diego next week and I was wondering if you would mind staying for the week and minding the kids?”

Harry’s brain screeched to a halt. “Pardon?”

Louis sent him a level stare. “You heard me. So, uh…what do you think?”

“I think you should ask Liam,” Harry said honestly, Louis groaning and dropping his head into his hands. “This has to stop sometime and this seems like the perfect opportunity.”

Louis shook his head. “Please Harry, not just yet. We’ve managed nearly a month of Niall’s new system and it’s been _working_. But the twins are still getting the hang of it and I don’t want to confuse them any more. I know I won’t be there but I think them being in my house would be better for them than them not seeing me for two weeks straight.”

It was almost a valid point, Harry tugging on a loose strand of hair as he thought. In reality though, the decision had already been made. “When would you need me?”

“My taxi’s coming at 3A.M. – god help me – Tuesday morning so I thought you could come over Monday night? And I get in Thursday night around 9P.M. so you could stay again or go when I got home. It’d be up to you. You’d also be more than welcome to leave the kids here if you had things you wanted to do after work. Like, if you need alone time just leave them here until closing. I can imagine having them 24/7 would be a nightmare.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. “I…I’ll do it,” he eventually said. “But let it be known that I would have preferred Yasmine and Hadrien to go to Liam’s.”

Louis held his hands up. “It has been noted. I’ll prepare all their meals over the weekend and put them in the freezer and I’ll fill up the car with fuel so everything’s ready to go. I can lay out their clothes too, if that would help.”

“I think I can handle it,” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “And I’m happy to cook, I actually enjoy it.”

Louis’ eyes danced. “Will your roommates survive without you?”

Harry giggled. “Oh I doubt it. I foresee a week of take-out and food binging. Maybe I should leave _them_ some meals.”

“Please don’t,” Louis said, getting to his feet. “They’re adults. They’ll survive.”

Harry agreed and they then went their separate ways.

Having the twins wasn’t so bad but Harry had to guiltily admit that there was a rush of relief that came every morning when he was able to thrust them into their own room. He slipped out early Thursday afternoon and curled up in Costa with a book before doubling back just before closing. He made it up to the twins by making their much requested lasagne, something they’d been asking for every day, morning, afternoon, and night. He’d had to stop them at thirds and given dessert a miss before chasing them upstairs to bath. They’d just turned out their bedside lights when the doorbell rang. Swearing and praying it wouldn’t get the kids up, Harry sprinted for the door.

Swinging the door open, it took him a moment to place the man on the other side. “Liam.”

Liam paused, very clearly caught off guard. “Um, yeah. I am. I…Are you Harry?”

He nodded, rocking on his heels awkwardly. Liam seemed just as awkward, probably because he was expecting Louis.

“Um…I take it Louis’ not here then?”

“No,” Harry confirmed, spreading his hands helplessly. “Had business in San Diego so asked me to watch the kids.”

“ _Hang on_ ,” Liam interrupted, the sharpness of his tone causing someone on the curb to turn and come towards them, Harry following the movement intensely, wary. “Louis went to San Diego? As in, in _America?_ And he…what, he left _you_ with the kids?”

Harry frowned. “’s about right.”

“Sorry,” Liam said, holding up a hand. “But that…How long have you been here?”

Harry wasn’t quite sure it was Liam’s business but he answered nonetheless, that shadowy figure now at Liam’s side. “Since Monday night. Louis left Tuesday; he should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Louis’ gone away?” The question came from the stranger and was aimed at Liam, his expression quizzical. “Why didn’t he just pass the kids onto you?”

“I don’t know Zayn,” Liam muttered, and _oh_. _This_ was Zayn.

“’s what I’ve been telling you,” Zayn hissed. “You and Louis need to sort your shit out.”

Liam shot him an exasperated look before turning back to Harry. “Sorry, this isn’t your fault at all. I’m not happy with Louis’ choice but it was his choice, not yours. I…To be honest I probably would have done the same.” He looked somewhat embarrassed by that. “But um…I was actually going to ask Louis if we could swap this weekend. I, uh…I guess I’ll just call him tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, slipping his hands into his back pocket. “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell him you came by. He might call tonight, if it’s not too late.”

“Yeah, might do,” Liam said, rubbing his hands together against the cold. He then looked at Zayn. “We’ll head off then?”

Zayn nodded easily, turning back to Harry with a smile though and holding out his hand. “We haven’t met though, which is rude. That’s Liam Payne and I’m Zayn Malik.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry replied, shaking the hand. “You’re the guy Liam le-”

The way Liam suddenly went pale had Harry snapping his mouth shut. Zayn’s head cocked to the side and _oh fuck_. It hit Harry suddenly. Zayn didn’t _know_. Harry didn’t know how, how on earth that had happened, but Zayn didn’t _know_ Liam had left Louis for him. _Jesus Christ._

“I what?” Zayn pressed, studying Harry and Liam intently. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Harry said hurriedly. “Sorry…Mixed my thoughts up in my head.”

Zayn looked highly sceptical but allowed Liam to drag him away. As they were hopping into Liam’s car Harry could hear Zayn’s voice, harsher than it had been and he cringed. Oh no.

 

***

 

Harry had been intending to stay at Louis’ but after the Liam and Zayn incident he’d decided to go home. He couldn’t look at Louis while keeping such a dangerous secret but he knew it wasn’t his place to say. What if Louis called Zayn right away and bluntly told him what he’d done? – called him home-wrecker and things like that. Louis would be immature enough to do it and that wasn’t fair on Zayn. He was innocent, really. So much more innocent than Harry had thought. And no wonder he kept pressing to meet with Louis. Because in his own eyes, he hadn’t done anything _wrong_.

It also made Harry wonder, how _long_ had Liam been lying to him? How long had he been making excuse after excuse as to why they couldn’t meet up with Louis? Because what if Louis let something slip? What if it all came out in the wash? Harry knew what he would do in such a situation. Which, in retrospect, was most likely why Liam was doing everything to hide it.

He was intending to crash on his bed and just forget it all had happened but it seemed life had different plans. For one, he couldn’t _get_ to his room because Dan was lying in the middle of the hallway in his “existential crisis” position. He’d probably already been there for hours but he also probably wasn’t intending to move for a couple more. For once, Harry felt inclined to join, dropping down at the top of the stairs and flopping onto his back.

The _thump_ drew Phil’s attention. “Oh Harry _please_ ,” he whined as his head popped around the corner. “Don’t indulge him.”

“He’s not indulging me,” Dan protested, voice muffled by the carpet. “He’s just realised life is meaningless.”

“No he didn’t,” Phil scolded and even Harry managed a short laugh. He then groaned as Phil nudged him with his socked foot. “And so, what’s going on?”

“I’m having a crisis,” he moaned, laughing when he first heard Dan cheer and then yelp as he was smacked. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Well maybe we can help,” Phil offered, coming to sit beside him which in turn was enough to get Dan up, the other man curling into Phil’s side. “Tell Uncle Phil.”

“Never say that again,” Dan pleaded, leaning over to pat Harry’s knee. “Just be aware that all my suggestions are literally going to make things worse so just ignore all of them.”

Harry squeezed his hand in thanks before sighing heavily. “It’s a long story. But you know that Louis guy, with the twins?” They both nodded. “Okay, so his husband divorced him…to get with another man.” Two startled outbursts. “And I just found out that the other man, Zayn, he has no idea that Liam, Louis’ ex, broke up with Louis to be with him.”

“So…does he just think kids come out of thin air?” Dan scoffed.

“Of course not,” Phil huffed. “I mean, well, gay men can’t have kids anyway but I’m sure he doesn’t think that. Oh! Maybe he thought Liam was already divorced?”

“That’s what I thought,” Harry admitted, picking at his boot. “Maybe Liam lied to be with him. But that’s not the problem. See, the problem is: Louis thinks Zayn knew. He thinks that Zayn, like, seduced his husband? Apparently Zayn always wants to meet with him and Louis takes it as him rubbing it in his face…”

Dan groaned, burrowing even further into Phil’s chest, the other man stroking his back tenderly. “And Zayn’s just trying to be friendly. Fucking hell, that poor guy.” His eyes then met Harry’s. “I’m guessing the dilemma is whether you tell Louis or not?”

Harry nodded even as Phil was tapping his chin in thought. “I guess you’d hope that Liam would tell him himself.”

“Yeah, no, that’s not going to happen,” Dan remarked. “Liam’s let it gone on this long. I don’t think there’s anything you can do Harry. Like, it sucks but it’s not your call. You’re not in Louis’ family, so to speak. He and Liam have to sort it out.”

Unfortunately, Dan was right. Harry knew it, it was the conclusion he’d already come to. He just didn’t like it. His roommates clearly didn’t like it either but they were right, it wasn’t his place. Thanking them, Harry shuffled down to his room. Time to let events just play themselves out.

 

***

 

_“Harry, can you come over?”_

Harry excused himself from the pool table he and James were at, promising to be back soon. “What do you mean “come over” Louis?”

_“I mean, come over. To my house.”_

“Why?”

“Come on Harry! We’re gonna smash ‘em up!”

“In a minute James!” he called back, returning his attention to his phone. “Sorry, go on Louis.”

_“I…No, you’re busy. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”_

Louis sounded tense and it made Harry frown. “No, you sound nervous. What’s wrong?”

 _“Liam’s coming over…? He just called me out of the blue and said he needed to come round. I don’t…Harry, I’m not_ scared _but I…”_

“You’re not comfortable being there on your own,” Harry surmised. He tapped the toe of his boot against the floor. “Yeah, I can be there in fifteen. When’s Liam coming?”

 _“Um…probably just a bit after. But Harry,_ no _. You’re out with your friends. Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m being stupid,”_ Louis insisted.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Harry said, grabbing his scarf and muttering to James the short version of what was going on. His friend nodded grimly and sent him on his way with a pat on the back. “I’ll be there soon, okay?”

 _“Okay.”_ Louis’ voice was oddly quiet. _“Thank you Harry, truly.”_

Harry told him it was fine once more before leaving Nick’s house. The drive took him a little longer than expected and he’d barely managed to find Louis – he was, oddly enough, slumped against the wall between the twins’ bedrooms – before there was a knock on the door. Louis’ wide eyes flew to Harry but Harry guided him to the stairs, giving him a gentle nudge.

“I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Louis nodded and then jogged down the stairs. Harry could hear him and Liam walk through the hall, eventually coming to settle in the dining room. For the first bit, they were speaking in quiet tones, actually sounding as though they were talking for once. Liam said something though and Harry grimaced the second he heard Louis’ voice raise.

“Are you _fucking serious?_ You _never_ loved me? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“You’re not _listening_ ,” Liam growled. “I said, I don’t think _either of us_ loved each other. Louis, we grew up together. From the time you were six and I was four. We got together because it was convenient. That wasn’t love. What I have with Zayn, _that’s_ love.”

“So it’s different because it’s him?”

“It’s different because it’s _real!_ ”

“ _And what we had wasn’t?!_ ” Louis was veritably shouting now and Harry didn’t really blame him.

“ _Think Louis_ ,” Liam pleaded. “You _know_ it wasn’t.”

 _“I loved you!”_ It was raw and painful and Harry couldn’t help but approach the bannister, watch as Louis slumped onto the stairs, body wracking with sobs, head buried in his knees. “I loved you Liam. _So, so much_. Always.”

“Shit,” Liam muttered, crouching in front Louis and grasping his knees gently. “I’m sorry Louis. I’m so sorry.”

“Why did you stop loving me Liam?” Louis sobbed, Harry’s heart breaking. “What did I do wrong?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam whined, his head dropping to rest atop Louis’. “You didn’t do anything. It wasn’t like that. I loved you, I still _do_ , just…Not in that way. And I…Louis, I don’t think you do either. _Yes_ , we were good together but were we ever happy?” Louis’ head lifted, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Liam held his gaze sadly. “We were _content_ but were we ever _happy?_ ”

Louis rubbed at his eyes, taking a couple of deep, shuddering breaths. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I thought we were fine but…I don’t know.”

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Liam murmured, sounding completely genuine. “Please know that Louis. I never wanted it to be like this.”

“But it is,” Louis said coldly. He then sagged, patting the stair next to him, Liam cautiously sitting there, looking every bit like he was ready to run. “So tell me. Tell me what happened.”

Liam blinked in astonishment, Harry doing the same because _wow_. “You…you sure?”

“Tell me now Liam or never at all.”

Liam seemed to know that wasn’t a lie, getting comfortable before knotting his hands together. His opening threw Louis but Harry thought it needed to be said first. “Zayn didn’t know. He never did.”

Louis’ head whipped around so fast Harry was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. _“W-what?!”_

“He didn’t know about us,” Liam explained. “We…Do you remember when we went to Majorca for that holiday?” Louis nodded, rendered speechless. “We went scuba diving and you lost your wedding ring. You were so upset that I let you borrow mine and then it took the jeweller’s over six weeks to get the replacement we asked for. And, during that time, I met Zayn. I was on my lunch break one day and he was at the back of my building, spray-painting the wall. I was honestly planning to call the police on him but…he was kind of mesmerising. He caught me staring though. Didn’t run, just raised his eyebrows and said, “council said I could do it”.”

Louis’ raised a dubious eyebrow. “The council asked him to spray-paint offices?”

Liam smiled. “No, he…The back of the building, it backs onto the park, you know?” Louis nodded. “He was decorating it for the kids. We had a good chat and he said he’d be there for the next few days. It was a hint and I knew it but…at that stage I _did_ just want to talk to him again. The next day it was pouring rain and I knew he wouldn’t be there but I went down anyway…And there he was, just standing there soaking wet but grinning and saying he was hoping I’d come. I offered him coffee and…” Liam ran a hand through his hair. “Do I really have to tell you this? I’m ashamed enough as it is.”

Louis grunted. “I figure you’re going to say something like Zayn assumed you were single ‘cause you didn’t wear a ring and you just let him believe that.” Liam nodded guiltily. “And how did you explain the kids?”

Liam hunkered down, voice barely a whisper. “Said I’d had them with an ex, someone named Louis.”

Louis sobbed just once. “Right. Okay.”

“Louis, I’m _so sorry_.”

Louis smacked his hand away. “Say it all you want, but it doesn’t make it okay.” He folded his arms, looking very determinedly at the wall beside him. “Just finish your story Liam. I need to hear it.”

Liam didn’t seem to think so but carried on nonetheless. “So I kept meeting with Zayn, only ever around work and stuff but he said he understood, for the sake of the kids and all. Four months after meeting him I started filling out the divorce papers. I…I know this is where I should have spoken to you but I…I never finished filling them out. Then a month or so later I slept with Zayn for the first time. I filled out the forms the next day.”

There was no hiding the way Louis flinched at that, Harry aching to go and scoop him up but this wasn’t his place.

“Then I made my biggest mistake,” Liam murmured. “I had everything ready to go, I was going to talk to you, explain everything but I was so scared. I brought Zayn round here and…you don’t need the details, you know what happened…but I used him, used him as a reminder of what I was going to get. I went back to work and, well…you came home early. And found him. Naked, in our ensuite.”

Harry hissed under his breath. Poor Louis. Holy fuck, that poor man.

Louis’ hands balled into fists. “Fuck. That’s…that’s why he didn’t look surprised to see me. Why he wasn’t ashamed or anything. He just…He thought we were broken up. He just…”

“He assumed you knew about him and I,” Liam agreed. Liam tentatively placed a hand on Louis’. “He meant no disrespect, he never has.”

Louis eyed him up. “You…you’re actually more concerned about me wrongly accusing _Zayn_ than me getting angry at _you_. You…you really _do_ love him.”

“I do.”

“Does he…” Louis glanced at their joined hands. “Does he know now? Did you ever tell him?”

Liam’s head bowed. “I told him on Thursday.”

 _“Thursday?!”_ Louis screeched incredulously. “You mean, all these months he’s been wanting to meet he’s been doing it out of _kindness? Fuck!_ I…I thought he was a right knob. He’s…he’s actually been really good about it. He’s trying to make things work.”

“More than we ever have,” Liam conceded.

Louis noticed something in Liam’s demeanour, Harry could tell. “Liam,” he said carefully. “When you told Zayn, how did he take it?”

Liam choked out a laugh. “How did Zayn react to finding out I’d been cheating on you with him? To finding out he ended a marriage? He did what any sane person would do; he left.”

“W-what?” Louis squeaked.

It was Liam’s turn to bite back a sob. “He left. Walked out the door with his things. Haven’t seen him since. I tried calling, he won’t answer. Went to his old flat but no one answered. I don’t even know if he went back there. I’ve been to both his workplaces but all the staff just glare at me and say he’s “not in”. I know he is though; he ducks out the back as I walk in and everyone covers for him.” Liam shrugged. “I honestly don’t blame him.”

“You know,” Louis murmured. “When you said two jobs, it made me realise, I don’t know anything about Zayn at all. Other than he rides a bicycle like a twat and that he’s covered in tattoos.”

“He works at a comic book store and a café; they’re right next door to each other. His flat was actually above the comic book store. He’s a total geek. Sweet, but nerdy as fuck.”

Liam looked so besotted, cheeks pink as he picked at his jeans and it had to be so painful for Louis to see his ex-husband talk about someone else that way but Harry had never been more impressed with him as he was in that next moment. “Yeah?” Louis said, “Well, if I know anything about him it’s that he’s managed to win your love. I guess that makes him special.”

To Liam’s alarm, Louis then took his phone, unlocking it and copying across some details. He was then pressing the phone to his ear, passing Liam back his. “Louis, wha-”

“Zayn, hi.”

Liam nearly fell of the stair and if Harry wasn’t sitting, he would have fallen over for sure.

“It’s Louis Tomlinson…yeah…no, no, oh my god, don’t _apologise_ …Zayn, _please_ , stop…No, _I_ should be. I was awful to you…That’s…No, that’s neither of our faults. I…I was actually wondering, could we meet up sometime? Like you always wanted?...no. No, I…I want to talk to you about Liam…not like that. No I, I think you should give him a second chance.”

Liam muffled a sob behind his hand, Louis smiling at him weakly.

“How about a coffee on your lunch break? Liam says you work at a coffee shop…yeah, can’t murder you there can I?...alright then, thank you…No, thank _you_. Goodbye Zayn.”

Louis hung up, crying out in surprise when Liam pulled him into his arms. “Louis, oh my god Louis. You didn’t…you don’t have to do that…This is _my_ mess Lou’, please let me fix it. You don’t have to.”

“I think I do,” Louis disagreed, giving Liam the barest of hugs before breaking away. “ _This_ is what I need to get over you. And I’m finally at a point where I feel like I can do that. This has been good. Thank you Liam.” Louis made as though to scale the stairs before something occurred to him, making him turn back around. “You…that’s why you didn’t want the kids this weekend, wasn’t it? Because you were upset?”

Harry was going to say ‘no’, because Liam had asked for that _before_ but Liam was already talking. “No. Well, not originally. Zayn and I…we were supposed to go away, spend the weekend in Brighton.”

“Oh…” Louis’ nose wrinkled. “Guess that didn’t work then. Zayn and I are meeting tomorrow at lunch. Why don’t I swing round early and drop Yas and Hadro off beforehand?”

Liam spluttered in shock. “R-really? That’d be great Louis!”

Louis gave a single nod, gesturing towards the front door. “Now get home Li’. It’s late.”

Liam slipped out and Louis made it up the rest of the stairs. He smiled sadly at where Harry was, dropping down beside him. Harry looped an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “You were amazing Louis.”

“Don’t feel amazing.”

“How do you feel?”

“…like I wanna cry.”

“Oh Louis,” Harry breathed, gathering him into his arms even as the first tears were falling. “Then cry Lou’.”

 

***

 

The coffee shop Zayn worked at was much more sedate than Louis was used to. Louis was used to the noise and rush of the inner-city ones, filled with business people late for work and stressed out of their minds. This one was almost tucked away, front covered with vines and everything inside made of wood. It was the kind Louis imagined students to huddle in on cold afternoons, were artsy people would congregate to admire flora and the like, old ladies and their dogs.

He’d picked a spot by the window, enjoying the sunlight when it chose to make its sporadic appearances. A clinking on the table made him avert his gaze and he found himself looking at Zayn. The young man hesitated for a long moment before finally sitting down. The poor thing looked terrified. His demeanour completely went against his appearance and it made Louis smile lightly. That was also the moment Zayn looked up and while he froze at Louis’ smile at first, it was what seemingly calmed him in the end.

“I’m sorry,” he opened with.

Louis shook his head. “None of that Zayn. Liam told me the whole story.” He spread his hands. “How can I blame you for something you had no control over?”

Zayn squirmed. “But…Louis, he…I didn’t…”

“ _Zayn_.” He flinched at the sound of his name, Louis snapping his fingers to draw his attention up. “Tell me now: would you have dated Liam if you’d known he was married?”

“Wha-… _No!_ Of course not!” Zayn looked scandalised.

Louis merely quirked an eyebrow. “Then, that’s that. I take you to be a good person. It is what it is and all that.” He then extended his hand. “How about we try this again? Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Zayn cautiously shook the hand. “Zayn Malik. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well,” Louis said with a nod. “And as much as it pains me to say it, my kids _love_ you. You have completely won them over with what I’m sure must be near constant discussions about superheroes. Yasmine can list more superheroes than _I_ can and Hadrien can actually knows which of the main ones belong to which company.”

“W-what?” Zayn spluttered incredulously.

“I’m serious,” Louis insisted. “The other day I asked him who would win, Spiderman or Superman and he said, “they wouldn’t Papa because Superman’s not Marvel like the ‘vengers”.”

Zayn burst out laughing, vainly trying to hide it in his hands and – shit – Louis could see why Liam liked him so much. Gorgeous, sure, but more than that, he just seemed so open and pure. “Fucking hell, I’m so sorry. Didn’t realise I rambled so much!”

“As long as you spend as much time waffling on about things they actually need to know then I don’t mind.”

And just like that, Zayn’s smile vanished. He tugged his beanie down, hands curling around his coffee mug. “Louis…that’s…You don’t have to worry about that anymore. Liam and I…we’re over.” His eyes flickered up, an almost hard edge to them. “Tell me Liam told you _that_ much at least.”

“He did,” Louis placated. He then groaned, kneading his forehead. “ _Fuck_ , I don’t know what to do.”

Zayn’s head whipped up in alarm. “About what?”

“About this,” Louis griped, gesturing between them. “Because I have two options here: I can be the selfish arsehole and tell you what a good idea it would be to leave Liam, leave him and then let me foolishly try to win him back. Or I can actually defend the bastard and try to get you two back together because he was _happy_ with you. And I take it you weren’t particularly displeased with him.”

Zayn snorted. “Yeah, right until the part where I found out he’s been lying to me for over a year. Because that’s a great start for every relationship.”

Louis conceded the point. “I know and…I can’t lie, I _am_ hurt. And yes, I don’t like you.” Zayn’s eyes widened but Louis shrugged. “Zayn, be real, how can I _not?_ Knowingly or not, you took Liam away from me. But that’s nothing against you and everything against _Liam_. Hell, you could be David Beckham and I’d still be mad at you.”

“Think I’d be more mad,” Zayn admitted, nose scrunching up. “Fucking hate sports.”

“Well there goes any hope of us ever being friends,” Louis teased, blinking when Zayn froze. “What?”

“Did you…” Zayn’s voice was hoarse. “Did you…Were you actually implying that we could one day be friends? I…Even after I…”

“Fucking hell Zayn,” Louis breathed, reaching across to grab his hand because he looked almost like he was tearing up. “You did _nothing_ wrong. And, honestly, that was the only thing between us. ‘s why I never wanted to meet you.”

“Because I was parading around your husband,” Zayn realised, letting out a deep _whoosh_ of air. He then flipped his hand over, wrapping it around Louis’. “If I…if I said I _was_ happy with Liam…what would you…?”

“I would say you’re an idiot for leaving him.” Zayn’s mouth dropped open and Louis chuckled sadly, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. “We both know what he did wasn’t right – far from it. But Zayn, he _loves_ you. And I know you’re probably thinking, but for how long? How long until he finds someone else? And okay, I get that but I was with Liam nearly _eight years_ and he never once looked at anyone else. Not until he saw you. And all it took was one conversation with you for him to feel that spark. I know you felt it too,” Louis added, hurt when Zayn blushed but what was true was true. “’s why you went back to see him again. Say what you want about Liam, but he _is_ wonderful. Zayn, if anyone would know, it’d be me. He is the most loving man you’ll ever meet, if you’re lucky enough to win his affections. _You_ did. I think you’d be a fool to leave him.”

Zayn was staring at him incredulously, coffee all but forgotten. “How can you say that? After everything? Why…Don’t you hate him?!”

“Sometimes, a lot of the time,” Louis corrected with a grimace. “Liam broke my heart. He then proceeded to break yours and his own at the same time which is so Liam I can’t even.”

Zayn gave a tiny, shy giggle.

“But, at the end of the day, even if _I_ was miserable, you two weren’t. _You_ were happy Zayn, as was Liam. Happier than I’d made him in years. And when it comes down to it I would rather one miserable fucker than three.” He drummed his fingertips on the table. “Obviously you and Liam are going to have to talk a lot of things out and sure, make him pay, for both of us, but honestly Malik, in the end, you’re getting a really good deal. And so’s he because I’ve known you, what, a half hour and I’m already convinced you’re pretty fucking cool.”

Zayn ducked his head away self-consciously, ears and neck burning. Louis grinned, couldn’t help but reach over and pull his beanie down over his eyes. Zayn squawked and whacked him away but they were both laughing and that was somewhere Louis had never expected to be. When his eyes met Zayn’s, he could tell it was somewhere he had never expected to be either.

Knowing Zayn’s lunch break was nearly over, Louis gave one last nod. “Look, whether you get back with Liam or not is none of my business but if you do…Let me know, okay? We…we really _should_ all meet up, kids and all, if you’re in this for the long haul.”

With that he went to leave, only stopping when a frantic “ _Louis!_ ” was called out after him. Turning around, he found Zayn all but scrambling out of his chair, awkwardly stopping in front of him. “I…Sorry, can I just…like, it’s weird, but I…can we hug?”

Louis hesitated only a second before wrapping his arms around Zayn, feeling the relief that flooded the other boy at the contact. “You’re a good man Malik.”

Zayn could be felt shaking his head against his shoulder. “Nah man, that’s you. The best, for sure.”

Pulling away, Louis gave Zayn a thumbs up before exiting the coffee shop. As he started the walk towards the bus stop Louis realised he hadn’t feel so light and carefree in months.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and we finally got to see Zayn's side~! And Louis' starting to move on from Liam, which we all agree can only be good ;) See you next week! .xx Dan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. I'm glad people liked Zayn's side of the story ^-^ Also, in this chapter, one of my shameless pairings is back, ha ha.

 

“Oi Harry, what are you up to tonight?”

Harry looked up from where he was tying Oscar’s shoelaces, finding Jesy and Jade standing in the door, bags over their shoulders and ready to clock out. Tapping Oscar’s shoe to let him know he was finished, Harry got to his feet, wincing when his knees cracked. “Um, nothing, why?”

“’Cause we’ve got a dilemma,” Jesy said, flapping something in her hand. “We were gonna have a girls night and go see a musical, yeah? But the other two girls are out sick and Jade and I don’t wanna go without ‘em so…we got tickets we don’t know what to do with. Free, if you want ‘em.”

Harry blinked in surprise, taking the offered papers. “The Lion King?” he read in surprise. “But that’s…that’s really good! Why don’t you take your boyfriends?”

Jade shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Not interested. So, you gonna use them? You’ve got roommates right?”

“Um, sure,” Harry stammered, still a little in shock if he was honest. “I…They’d love to come, yeah. Are you…are you sure it’s alright I take these? I have to pay for them.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jesy laughed, batting away his flapping hands. “Just enjoy ‘em, okay?”

The girls disappeared before he could really object and Harry was left staring at them in stunned disbelief. Four tickets. Well, Dan and Phil never went outside so they’d be free. As for who he’d take as number four, Harry didn’t know. He was still mulling over that when he heard a familiar voice echo down the nursery hallway.

“Mum, it’s _fine_ …No, we’ll see you soon…No, don’t do that…I am _not_ being difficult!” Harry guffawed and Louis glared at him from where he was, sticking out his tongue. “Look Mum, gotta go. I’m at the nursery and the teacher wants to talk to me…No, no, it’s nothing I just-…Mum, bye…No, _goodbye_. Bye Mum!” The ending was almost a sing-song but Louis looked nothing short of relieved as he shoved his phone into his pocket. “Life saver Harry Styles, life saver. They all good?”

“Would you like to go a musical?”

Harry blurted out the words so suddenly they both froze. Louis’ brow furrowed. “Sorry, did you just ask me on a date?”

“No!” Harry cried, curls bouncing as he shook his head. “Sorry, I need to explain. My colleagues just gave me these tickets-” he passed said tickets onto Louis who studied them curiously, “-and when I saw you I thought, like it’s so late notice, but maybe you and Liam could…you know…like, it’s a safe environment where you wouldn’t have to talk but the kids would still get a treat out of it?”

Louis’ expression was full of adoration, gently placing the tickets back in Harry’s hand. “Thanks Haz but those are expensive. You should keep them.”

“I have no one to go with,” Harry stated honestly. “You take them. Please can you ask Liam?”

Louis had an odd look on his face but it was gone before Harry could recognise it. “You know, for once I actually might have considered that but Liam’s away this weekend. He and Zayn are taking that holiday, I think to…um, see if they can work through this whole debacle? ‘s why I’m getting the kids.” Louis scrubbed at his cheek. “And I…well, I _was_ gonna drive to Doncaster tonight, take the twins to see Mum-”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oops, sorry. No, no, do that. That sounds like fun. I can-”

“Harry,” Louis interrupted in exasperation. “If you’ll let me finish, I was going to say: I was going to drive up tonight but from the looks of it-” he grimaced at something behind Harry, “-they’re absolutely hyper already and that’s going to be a nightmare. If I wear them out tonight and get them up early enough in the morning, they’ll probably sleep the whole way. The real question is…did you wanna come with us?”

Harry’s brain ground to a halt. “What?”

Louis patted his cheek condescendingly. “Four tickets, three Tomlinsons, that leaves one spare. You said you had no one to go with. Come with us. They’re your tickets anyway.”

Unsure as to whether or not they were really doing this, Harry said, “I finish in fifteen so we could go then? I was gonna pop by the flat and change but we won’t have a lot of time. Do you need to get changed?”

Louis shook his head. “The kids are as ready as ever, we’ll all have to grab dinner on the way, plus I have a spare jacket in the car. I can swap out the suit one. And with the car I can drive you to yours; quicker than walking or whatever it is you do.”

That, as it seemed, was that. Louis ducked out before the twins saw him, wandering in a couple of minutes later in a snug leather jacket that left Harry weak at the knees. He cleaned up Yasmine and Hadrien a little, swapping out their paint covered shirts with clean ones from their bags before explaining that they were going out with Harry. The pair squealed with excitement though they did, oddly enough, go dead silent when Harry actually got in their car. They stared at him the whole time, leaving Harry squirming in his chair while Louis cackled. Arriving at his flat, Harry deliberated before inviting Louis in, admitting he needed a quick shower. Louis took some convincing but eventually agreed.

“Home!” Harry called, bounding up the stairs with Hadrien and Yasmine on his heels. “Gonna shower and then head out. Got some friends over. Ten minutes max’!”

There was no immediate reply and Harry wandered if perhaps his roommates were out. As he jumped in the shower, Louis found the living room where Hadrien and Yasmine were tottering around, eyeing everything off in wonder and sheepishly snatching their hands back whenever they went to touch and Louis scolded them.

“Oh, hello. Not sure what Harry meant by friends but maybe not children was what I had in mind?”

Louis turned around to find a man a little older than he was standing in the doorway, shirt loud and colourful. “Louis,” he said, giving a small wave.

“Oh, Louis!” the stranger said, clearly recognising the name. “Yeah, Harry talks about you all the time! I’m Phil, by the way. And these,” he turned around theatrically, “must be, is it…Yasmine and Hadrien?”

Louis nodded, impressed. “Say hi to Phil please. He’s Harry’s friend.”

The twins whispered shy greetings before Yasmine tentatively asked, “Mr. Phil, what’s your grown up job?”

“Me? I work in a pet store!”

Louis groaned as both his children gasped in delight. Phil dropped into the middle of the room cross-legged, regaling many tales and they flocked to him, eyes wide and listening with much more diligence than Louis had ever seen them display. Phil seemed quite eccentric and kept them entertained easily enough. There came sounds from outside the room and Louis was halfway to his feet, expecting Harry, when a high-pitched squeal came from the door,

“Oh my god, what are those?”

“ _Dan!_ ” Phil scolded, horrified. “They’re _children_. And they’re very cute ones at that.”

Dan looked petrified and if Louis had to guess, he wasn’t a big fan of kids. He did, however, spot Louis and wave awkwardly. “Um, I’m Dan and, uh, obviously I know what kids are. Just…don’t always expect them in my house.”

“’s fine, would have freaked me out too,” Louis assured, waving back. “We’ll be off in a minute anyway. Just waiting for Harry.”

“Oh, you don’t have to rush,” Dan said, looking suddenly afraid that he’d _offended_ Louis. “I’m sure your kids are wonderful. It’s more me. I’m not a, well let’s be honest, I’m not a _people_ person let alone a _kid_ person so…”

Louis laughed. “Mate, you’re fine. I understand. And we’ve got somewhere to be so don’t stress.”

Dan looked infinitely relieved at that, watching Phil fondly but making no move to join in. Louis then glanced between Dan and Phil. Ah. Before he could delve into the misery of him being the only single person he knew Harry returned, freshly showered and dressed in a shirt that Louis was pretty sure came straight from the seventies. In some weird way it almost suited him though, all loud and bright, a massive “look at me” that Harry constantly seemed to project. Clapping his hands to draw the twins’ attention, Louis made them say goodbye and thank Phil especially before they headed back to the car.

The actual theatre experience was fun. Upon seeing the masses of people at the door, both twins had balked, saying they didn’t want to go in. As a last resort, Louis had scooped up Hadrien, Harry following his lead and setting Yasmine on his hip. Once away from the crowd, they’d calmed down, bouncing in their seats and enraptured when the show started. A couple of scary bits had them diving into whoever’s lap was closest, sometimes each other’s, and by the time the cast came out to receive their final applause, they were both asleep and snoring softly.

“Thanks for this,” Louis murmured as he pulled up outside Harry’s building. “It was nice. I think we all had a fun time.”

Harry swivelled around to look at the sleeping children behind him. “Yeah, they did. And I enjoyed being out with you all. You know, for something that isn’t babysitting.”

Louis tutted at him, sounding almost reproachful. “You do know you’re always welcome at mine? No matter when. Just message me first. Whether you’re bored or whatever, or if there’s somewhere you want to go but would feel embarrassed going alone as an adult…”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that something you do then?”

“Liam and I may have taken the kids to Disney on Ice once when they were far too young to do anything but sleep through it,” Louis admitted, cheeks pink.

Harry laughed, gathering his belongings and thinking long and hard before pressing a swift kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Thank you.”

With that, he hopped out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind him lest he wake the kids. Okay, so Louis Tomlinson was starting to grow on him. Which was…fine.

 

***

 

_“There’s some winter stalls opened up at that park near yours. Harry wanted to go and I said I’d bring the kids ‘cause it’s mostly aimed at them.”_

_“Is he doing the it’s-the-kids-not-me routine we used to do?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“And is that…is that your very roundabout way of asking if Zayn and I would like to join you?”_

_“…maybe.”_

_“I’m not going to force you. Neither is Zayn.”_

_“No, we should. I want to. Please, come. We’ll…have a picnic or summat.”_

_“…okay. We…we’ll be there. And Louis? Thank you.”_

_“No worries Li’.”_

 

Louis was perhaps a little closer to Harry than strictly necessary but he figured that was allowed because it was hard. It was hard to be completely okay with the fact that Zayn and Liam were right there, having resolved their issues and once again dating. Zayn had been very careful not to touch Liam at all until Louis had rolled his eyes and snapped “ _you’re a couple, please act like it_ ”. Since then Zayn’s hand had been interlaced with Liam’s but that had been all. He and Harry had made perfect buffers and if Louis and Liam _had_ to talk, they tended to keep it about their kids…Their kids who were currently scampering about on the playground in front of them. They’d done the markets and were being given a run before lunch was called. A few other couples clearly had the same idea, dotted around despite the December chill. Louis was trying to follow Harry’s latest ramble when he heard a shrill call of,

_“Ni-Ni!”_

Whipping around, Louis made an abrupt noise when he saw Yasmine throw herself into the lap of some stranger. He was making to grab her when said stranger got to his feet, turning in the direction Louis was and…

“Niall?!”

The lawyer in question smiled at him brightly, walking over with Yasmine latched onto his hand when he suddenly came to a dead halt, eyes wide at the something behind him. “Am I seeing this as I live and breathe? Are you and Liam actually interacting in a public place, without my forcing you to be there, and without screaming? And…fuck, is that Zayn?!” Wide eyes turned to Louis. “You willingly went somewhere with _Zayn?_ ”

“Yes I did,” Louis huffed, folding his arms as Niall joined their group. “And congratulations on failing parenting. No swearing in front of children.”

Niall cringed. “Oops. But hey, it weren’t all my fault. This,” he gestured to the group even as he shooed Yasmine back to the playground, “Is a bloody miracle.”

“We’re trying,” Liam confessed, rubbing at his neck.

“This is more than trying,” Niall proclaimed, looking downright jolly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I have in this moment. This is all I ever wanted.”

“It…it’s working,” Louis revealed quietly. “We…Liam and I finally talked. Maybe not for the right reasons but we did.”

“Don’t give a fuck about the reasons,” Niall told him bluntly, reaching over to shake Zayn’s hand, clasping it warmly. “Zayn, right? So happy to finally meet you. You’re the voice of reason in Liam’s life and I am so grateful for that. You have no idea.”

Zayn chuckled bashfully. Luckily he didn’t have to reply because at that moment Yasmine started wailing, fat tears rolling down her cheek as, from what it looked like, another child had just smacked her over the head. Niall’s jaw dropped, muttering under his breath before bellowing out,

“Archie! Here, now!” The little boy in the sandpit next to Yasmine pouted and Niall pointed at his feet emphatically. “ _Now!_ ” He then turned to the bench he had originally been sitting on, oblivious to Louis and Liam’s stunned faces. “Oi Ed, stop being a lazy arse and keep an eye on your kids!”

“You have a _kid?_ ” Louis screeched.

Niall gave an odd look. “Never said I didn’t.” He then addressed the little boy at his feet. “No hitting. Why are you hitting?”

“Cause she said you were her Ni-Ni but I said no, you were my Papa!”

Niall sighed, “You’re both right. And you can share me, you know that. Go and say sorry please.”

As Niall got back to his feet, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Louis could only watch as the blond nuzzled into the neck of the man behind him. Louis blinked. Wait, man? Yes, _man_. Niall was gay and had, clearly, a very serious partner. Louis needed to sit down.

“This isn’t looking after the kids, which is what I asked you to do,” Niall pointed out dryly.

“They’re fine,” his partner assured – Ed, had Niall called him? – eyes twinkling under a mop of ginger hair as he smiled at them all. “Who are your friends love?”

“Work,” Niall grunted, squirming free of Ed’s arms as he did introductions, “Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry. My husband Ed.”

“ _H-husband?_ ” Liam spluttered, eyes flying to Niall’s left hand, finding it bare.

“Hate rings,” Niall confessed, “But the papers are signed so that’s what matters.”

The husband thing had thrown him, hell, the _gay_ thing had thrown him but Louis was still stuck on the fact that Niall had a child, sounded like more than one and the guilt that came with that. “Niall,” he had to ask. “How many kids do you have?”

“Two,” he chirped brightly, smile dazzling. “Poppy’s five,” he pointed to a little girl with ginger hair at the top of the slide, “And Archie, who you met before. Two and a half. Oh, and a third one on the way. Due in three months; a little girl named Isla.”

“I keep telling you,” Ed sang as he moved towards the playground to, presumably, actually keep an eye on the kids this time, “It’s gonna be a boy and his name will be Marty.”

“It’s a fucking girl,” Niall muttered under his breath, before offering at Harry’s confused expression, “We don’t actually know. It’s a surprise. We found out with the other two but figured for this one, what was the point?”

“Niall, I’m _sorry_ ,” Louis said, interjecting because he had to. “I…Liam and I made so many stupid appointment times and you stayed back for each one. And you came in on a _Saturday_ …” And, _fuck_ , Louis had tried to sleep with him that one time. _Jesus Christ_. “You should have just said.”

“’s alright,” Niall said, brushing him off. “They know I work late sometimes. Ed does too on occasions. It’s all life. And the Saturday thing, hey, I was already going out to golf. We _compromise_.” That sentence was loaded, aimed directly at Louis and Liam. “That’s how a family works. You-… _ooph!_ ”

Niall never got to finish, Poppy choosing that moment to crash into him. “ _Papa!_ Daddy says we have to go _now_ or there’ll be no hotdogs left.”

Niall scowled over her head at Ed, who was grinning broadly. “Tell Daddy I’m coming, blossom. And that it’s not the end of the world if we miss out!” he called after her as she zipped away. Turning back to them, Niall gave a helpless shrug. “Like I said, compromise. So, on that note, I’d better be of. Have fun.” He made it a step before turning back, reaching out to grab both one of Louis’ hands and one of Liam’s. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

***

 

Harry didn’t know how it had happened. He doubted, honestly, if Louis did either. It started with Louis having to pull extra hours on a new campaign he was working on. They found that if Harry picked up the twins one night on the week Liam didn’t have them, Louis could stay back really late _one_ day rather a little five days – _and_ , on top of that, he usually got to clock out early on Fridays. And if Harry stayed over that night because it was too late to drive home, so be it.

And then it changed to two nights a week because Louis may have accidentally let it slip one night that he got lonely at home without any adults to talk with. Then Harry started coming over even on the weeks that the twins weren’t there, his reasoning being that Louis could only be more lonely. Louis never complained, just fit Harry around his schedule, endured his shit television while he tapped away at his laptop or spread designs all around the living room floor.

Christmas came and went easily enough, Harry making the most of the nursery being closed by ducking home. Zayn had done the same thing and, in perhaps the most mature – and potentially disastrous – idea of all time, Liam and Louis had reached an agreement: Louis had the kids the week leading up to Christmas, Liam the week after, and then it would be solely the four of them, alone, on Christmas Day. No one had died and neither Harry nor Zayn had received distressed phone calls – because apparently they were also friends now? – so it must have worked for the most part.

No, it was only drawn to his attention when they’d all been decorating the picnic area at the local park for the twins’ fourth birthday and Niall, who was there because despite being smacked by him, Yasmine was in love with Archie and insisted he come to her birthday, had stated,

“S’pose this birthday won’t be so awkward now that you both have boyfriends to introduce.”

He said it so easily, so bluntly, like it was a fact that couldn’t be denied. Harry had turned to stare at him in disbelief, watching the blond wrestle with a twisted streamer. Louis, also, had his lips pursed in a line.

“What you talking about Niall?” he demanded.

Niall frowned but spared them the barest amount of attention while pleading at Ed to stop flipping Poppy upside down before she got dizzy. “I mean,” he explained absently, “I thought, you know, with your families coming that there might be some…animosity between everyone and Zayn-” Zayn blanched but Niall squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Not your fault. But,” his attention returned to the group, “now that _you_ have Harry, it’s like you and Liam are in the same boat.”

Louis’ eyebrows knotted together. “Harry and I aren’t dating.”

Niall’s jaw dropped, Liam fumbling with the balloons while Zayn’s eyes widened marginally. “I’m sorry,” Liam said, face scrunched up in confusion, “Can you repeat that?”

Louis looked between them all incredulously, Harry getting a sinking feeling because he was suddenly becoming aware of how they had been acting over the past two months…and yeah, he got where they were coming from. “Well…” he said slowly, shrugging when Louis whipped around in his direction. “You can sort of see why they think that.”

“No. I can’t-”

“Holy shit, you’re _not_.”

“No way, you’re-”

“Papa, not nice word!”

“Yes son, sorry.”

“Are you honestly saying that you and Har-”

“Zaynie, Mr. Niall said “shit!””

“Oi, don’t _you_ say it!”

“No, of course not. Why would you ev-”

“Poppy, help me out sweetheart.”

“’kay. _Time out!_ ”

The yell had everyone stopping, twisting around to where Poppy was standing with her hands on her hips, smile toothy and proud when Ed wrapped around her from behind. “Thanks petal,” he murmured, kissing her cheek before shaking his head at them all. “Look, they’re not dating, that’s what they said. Leave it at that. Everyone’s supposed to be arriving in fifteen and you’ve done fuck all-”

“ _Ed_ ,” Niall groaned, face-palming.

“Oops,” Ed chuckled, tweaking Poppy’s nose when she frowned up at him disapprovingly. “I said a bad word, didn’t I?”

“Very bad,” she agreed. “It’s almost as bad as that other word you sometimes say. The cun-”

Ed slapped a hand over her mouth hastily but Niall was already glowering at him. “We _will_ be talking about that at home,” he said sternly, Harry feeling quite sorry for Ed if the way he cowered down was anything to go by. “But, essentially, my husband’s right. Let’s leave it at that.”

Harry was content with that, _right_ until Louis spoke, the older man sending one last furtive look at Zayn, who looked slightly ashamed as he curled into Liam’s side. “Maybe we could pretend?”

Niall frowned. “No. That’s-”

“Why not?” Louis pressed, matching him frown for frown. “Harry and I somehow managed to convince you without even doing anything. If people ask, we can just say yes.”

“But why?” Liam questioned, jumping when Zayn pinched his bicep rather sharply. “Ouch! What was that-”

“Because Niall’s right. He _will_ get roasted,” Louis said, indicating Zayn with his eyes, Liam’s gaze dropping. “It’s not his fault but he will. I don’t mind doing Zayn a favour. And if Harry’s okay with it, then this is the easiest solution I can think of. If we both look happy, what can our parents say?”

“But it’s a _lie_ ,” Niall argued, looking very against this.

“Think Harry should get a say,” Zayn suggested quietly.

Harry hadn’t said anything because he was far too much in shock. Yes, of course, _fake_ a relationship with Louis Tomlinson because apparently they were already in one. Agree to play along, to stand by his side and be all smiles, hoist the kids – who were wreaking havoc on the lolly table but no one even seemed to care – over his shoulder and play with them. Act his part in this charade so Zayn would be spared. But under those wide, frightened brown eyes, silently panicking because he hadn’t even _thought_ of being torn apart by his partner’s and their ex’s parents – and who was say Zayn had even _met_ _Liam’s_ parents – Harry knew what he was going to say. Because Zayn didn’t deserve this. Not to mention Louis wasn’t particularly looking forward to being drowned in sympathy again – Christmas had, from what he’d heard, been one stage away from a pity party.

“I’m actually fine with it,” he passed off, smiling at Louis breezily. “Like you said, we won’t even have to act different. All that’s fake is the label, I guess.”

Niall still clearly didn’t like it but Louis was clapping his hands together joyously, throwing his arms around Harry. “Great Haz, thanks so much.” He then gaped at something over Harry’s shoulder. “ _Excuse me!_ Yasmine, Hadrien, get down _now!_ How many of those did you eat?”

The newly-turned four-year-olds took off with loud squeals, pelting across to the seesaw, Archie right behind them. “I told them no,” Poppy was “whispering” into Niall’s ear. “But they wouldn’t listen.”

“S’alright,” he promised, nuzzling her cheek. “Should have been watching myself, right?”

Harry couldn’t deny they were cute, took it back and slapped them as “ _perfect_ ” when Ed came and hefted Poppy onto his hip while drawing Niall in, whispering into his ear. Niall murmured something back before sliding his arms around Ed’s neck and kissing him sweetly. Poppy tried to force her way between them, demanding kisses of her own. They gave into her demands, the little girl shrieking as her cheeks were covered in a mixture of sloppy kisses and scratching stubble.

He was ripped away from the scene when Louis’ hand suddenly clutched his with alarming intensity. Eyebrows raised, Harry quickly dropped the expression when he saw someone he could only assume to be Louis’ mother walking towards them, a gaggle of kids of various ages behind her. “Kids” was probably a misnomer, most of the girls looking to be in their early twenties or teens. Harry wasn’t blind to the way she strode right by Liam, neither was Louis from his pinched expression.

“Louis!” she greeted, ensnaring him.

“Hi Mum!” Louis returned, hugging her briefly before pulling away, smile wide and Harry knew that meant trouble. “I should make introductions. Liam, you already know.” Liam waved timidly but Louis was speaking before his mother could get a word in. “Next to him is his partner Zayn, he’s very lovely.” Zayn blushed, Harry muffling a giggle at how stunned Jay looked. “Zayn, my mum Jay. And this,” Harry was tugged forward to Louis’ side, “Is my partner Harry. Every bit as lovely as Zayn, though I might be biased and say a little more so.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Harry said, clasping her hand warmly. “Louis speaks so highly of you.” …probably, that one time.

She looked between them severely. “And how long has this been going on?”

“About two months,” Harry supplied quickly, nudging Louis when he looked a little caught off guard. “Wasn’t it?” He adopted a thoughtful edge, Louis mimicking it – thank _god_.

“Hmm, yeah, probably. We never actually sat down and worked it out I suppose.”

“And you didn’t think to mention it at Christmas?” Jay asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Louis, to his credit, merely groaned. “No ‘cause it were still new then. After…well, after last time I thought it’d be better to just wait and see. Didn’t want to, I don’t know, get your hopes up for nothing.”

Jay still looked dubious but their saving grace came in the form of the twins, screaming loudly as they ran from Doris and Ernest. They had no hesitation in scaling Harry, sending him wobbling to one side precariously as Louis hurried to steady him. He met the twins with a stern look. “That wasn’t nice. Harry could have fallen.”

“We’re _always_ nice to Harry!” Hadrien exclaimed with a pout.

“Always times a hundred!” Yasmine agreed, flinging her arms around his neck.

Harry chuckled, readjusting his arms so he could hold both of them properly. “I know, but be careful next time. Gentle hands. Now, where did your friends disappear to?”

Harry took that as his ever so convenient time to leave, Louis’ littlest siblings trotting along behind him as they made their way to the climbing frame. Harry looked more than thrilled that the only person over five in that area was Niall and Louis longed to join him, or even Liam and Ed as they bickered over the barbeque. Not be stuck with his ever so fiercely staring mother.

“What Mum?” he demanded after a good two minutes of staring.

“You know what,” she replied firmly, Louis flushing. “Don’t you think this is all too fast? Louis, I love you but you were a mess six months ago. And now…what? You’re over it, you’ve moved on? Just liked that?”

Louis’ expression swapped to a scowl. “Yes, just like that, clearly. And a lot has changed in six months. Like, _everything_. Liam and I talk, as in have _actual conversations_. Zayn is great.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Jay cut in, Louis jumping in surprise. “Don’t you defend them.”

“I’ll do what I want,” Louis spat, folding his arms. “And I’m not _excusing_ Liam but I _will_ defend Zayn. I told you what happened. You _know_ he’s innocent.”

Jay shook her head. “No, because if he _was_ he would have walked out that door the second he knew. And,” she added when Louis went to interrupt, “He wouldn’t have even thought about coming back.”

“Maybe,” Louis admitted grudgingly, “Bu-”

“Papa! Papa! The frizbee’s in the tree an-”

Louis patted Hadrien’s head, “Okay, not good, but can you tell Daddy please? Papa’s just in the middle of something.”

Hadrien pouted but Yasmine, who had been coming to join him, heard and bypassed Louis completely, screaming out a loud, _“Zaynie!”_

Zayn held up a finger to Ed, scooping Yasmine up before effortlessly passing her to Liam so he could lift Hadrien when he reached his feet seconds later. Yasmine sulked at being fobbed off but Zayn’s poking at her sticking out bottom lip soon had her giggling. The pair regaled the tale with wide eyes, both adults listening before Zayn nudged Liam off towards the tree in question. Liam pretended to scowl at him but a quick kiss was all that was needed to placate him, walking off as Zayn shifted back to Ed’s side. Ed bumped his shoulder playfully, rolling his eyes before calling out,

“Niall, love, don’t try it. Let Liam; he’s got the bulk.”

Niall huffed at where he’d been about to let Poppy stand on his shoulders, stepping back so Liam could do it. Louis glanced at his mother, taking note of the way her lips were pursed, but in contemplation now more than anything. It was what prompted Louis to say,

“Mum, please, can you answer me this honestly?” Jay looked alarmed, hastily gesturing for him to continue. “Did you…did you _ever_ see me and Liam look like…well, like that?” He gestured loosely in Zayn’s direction.

Jay’s mouth opened instinctively and then shut again. It was the only answer Louis needed, shaking his head sadly. It didn’t stop her from clasping his hands though, urging his head up. “Louis, you did, once upon a time. There _was_ a time when you and Liam looked at each like you were each other’s worlds. But I…Yes, Boo, I think you’re right. You hadn’t looked at each other like that in years. I…I guess I never really thought about it.” She sighed. “When the divorce happened,” Louis couldn’t help his wince there, “I was so angry and I think I got stuck on how unhappy Liam must have been that I…I never stopped to think about _you_. You deserve someone who looks at you the way Liam looks at Zayn and, as much as I hate to say it, how Zayn looks at Liam. You and Liam _had_ something good. It ran its course is all.”

“I…Obviously I can’t see my face but I…I sometimes feel like I look at Harry the same way,” Louis confessed, here and here alone, where only his mother could hear.

Jay sought out Harry, finding him laughing with Liam and his parents, eyebrows rising slightly. “Well, he makes friends easily and without judgement. He is, I will admit, quite handsome.”

Louis blushed, taking her arm. “Come on, let’s go and properly meet him then.”

 

***

 

If there was one thing Harry had learnt about working with kids it was this: they loved nothing more than to spread their diseases onto others.

Which was probably why he woke up Friday morning feeling absolutely _atrocious_. He called in sick and spent the entire day in bed, figuring the rest would be enough to having him powering through the weekend.

He was wrong.

Because it was now Saturday morning and he felt just as awful, if not _worse_ , than he had the day before. Dan was refusing to come anywhere near his room in case he caught the flu-from-hell, as he’d been calling it, and even Phil had given up, being as helpful as possible before he grew tired of Harry’s constant moaning and complaining. It wasn’t _his_ fault he felt so poorly! Harry’s phone ringing had him raising his head, groaning loudly but Phil rocketed in the door, yelling out an “ _I’ve got it!_ ” before disappearing, phone and all. Harry trusted him enough to let him do so, dozing off until he felt something drop onto his bed, making him squeak in fright.

“Well, well, well…where’s that deep sultry voice now?”

Harry sat up so fast his head spun, Louis hastily reaching for him.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there Curly. It’s just me.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, utterly lost.

Louis tapped his chin. “Well, when a certain babysitter didn’t turn up-” _Shit!_ “-I called said baby-sitter only to have his roommate answer? Anyway, Phil said you weren’t well so I gave the twins to Liam and thought I’d come nurse your wounds. I also brought soup, if you like that. Actually,” Louis said, rummaging through his bag, “You’ll eat it whether you like it or not.” With that, he held out a steaming container. “The best I could find on such short notice.”

“But…” Harry floundered, trying to keep up. “Shouldn’t you be at work? Isn’t that why you needed me?”

“Nah, was just pulling some over-time, trying to sort out travel arrangements for next week, but I can do it Monday. After all, can’t leave _Harry Styles_ all alone. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been driving your roommates mental.”

“It’s ‘cause they’re _inconsiderate_ ,” Harry sniffed, glaring at the door. “Don’t know how sick I am.”

Louis’ eyes were dancing in amusement. “I’m sure. Now come on, soup. Then we can work on getting you better.”

 

***

 

A couple of hours later Louis knew _exactly_ why Phil had begged him to come around. Harry was an absolute _nightmare_ when sick. He tossed and turned, snuggled and then snapped when touched. He was hot and then cold, hungry then thirsty, too tired, too tired to sleep, felt icky – his words, not Louis’. Louis was minutes away from pulling his hair out.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” he exclaimed when Harry refused to take his medicine. “My children take medicine better than this and they are _four_.”

Harry wilted somewhat. “But I don’t _like_ it. It tastes gross.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to drive home and get my baby Nurofen? With the little sun on the side of the box and the purple hippo?”

“I hate you,” Harry grumbled, reluctantly taking the medicine. His face then screwed up. “Ugh, that’s _awful!_ Who feeds people this?! Next time, I _will_ take the baby medicine, purple hippo and all.”

Louis patted his cheek. “I’m sure. Now, what else can I do for you, O long-suffering one?”

“Make it go away,” Harry whined, flinging an arm over his eyes dramatically. “I hate being sick.”

“Yes, yes, we all do,” Louis replied dryly, getting up and walking around Harry’s room. He nosed around a couple of places before pausing, eyebrows shooting up. “Do you have a secret child I don’t know about?”

“Um…no?” Harry looked like he wasn’t completely sure.

Louis snorted in amusement, putting it down to the fever. “Of course you don’t. Just…you have a lot of children’s books.”

“Oh, they’re for work,” Harry said, finally catching on. “Sometimes I like the story books at work so much I buy them for me-…for my future kid, you know?”

“For your future kid,” Louis parroted back sarcastically. He ran a finger down the spines. “Which one is your favourite?”

“ _Thelma the Unicorn_. ‘s got a good moral.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis pulled out the book, striding back over to Harry’s bed and plopping back down. “Right then, budge up Haz. I’m gonna read this to you. It works for Yasmina when she’s sick so it’s going to work for you,” he explained.

Harry grumped and sulked, folding his arms but as Louis read the last line, “ _I’d rather just be me,_ ” Harry was fast asleep. A few seconds later Phil’s head popped around the corner. “Did you actually manage to get him to sleep?”

Louis chuckled. “Read him a story.”

Phil laughed incredulously before glancing down at his hands uncertainly. “Well, I _did_ get you both a coffee…and a Nutella cookie if Dan hasn’t eaten them all-”

“That was _you!_ ” came the affronted screech from the kitchen, Louis laughing.

“-but, um…”

“You can pass ‘em here,” Louis said, holding out his hands. “It’ll keep and I’ll doubt he’ll sleep for too long anyway.”

“Thanks Louis,” Phil sighed in relief, handing over the two coffees. “And I’ll bring down the cookies if there are any. Harry will complain that he can make better ones but just threaten to eat his and he’ll shove it in his mouth so fast you won’t even see it.”

Louis laughed again, pulling his phone out and about to start fucking about on the internet when he saw Phil hovering in the doorway, furiously gesturing at what he could only assume to be Dan, sighing loudly before turning back to face Louis.

“And okay, Dan says I should tell you but…Look, I think Harry genuinely likes you. I…Well, _we_ actually, have never seen him talk about someone the way he talks about you.”

Louis froze, eyes widening.

Phil spread his hands. “And, I mean, if there’s any chance _you_ like _him_ …I don’t know, maybe give it a go? I promise you Harry’s cool.”

“Literally,” Dan agreed, head finally popping around the corner. “Cool dude, fo’ shizzle…What the fuck am I saying?”

“I think with you it’s better just not to know,” Phil stated, Dan nodding in agreement before they disappeared, leaving Louis alone.

Well, alone in a sense, because his thoughts were suddenly loud.

 _Very_ loud.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is starting to get his shit together in regards to Harry, Liam and Louis are getting their shit together in regards to each other, and Harry is just generally lovely. :) .xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: this chapter includes the death of a child, off-screen but it is there. Please be careful.**

Louis hadn’t asked out Harry. Didn’t know why he hadn’t. Perhaps it was something along the lines of he didn’t want to rush into anything. They had time. Yes, he got ridiculous amounts of butterflies whenever he saw Harry now, loved seeing him at work but loved even more when Harry invited himself over, shyly at first but then more and more confidently. He’d noticed Harry watching him a couple of times, blushing and hastily looking away when Louis had caught his eye. It was endearing though and Louis knew he’d make a move, just didn’t know when.

His main concern at the moment, really, was Niall. Not Niall _per se_ , but he and Liam were required to have one last, final meeting before Niall signed off everything as official and the damn lawyer wasn’t picking up his phone. As Liam had pointed out, their baby had to have been due around now so Niall was undoubtedly at home with Ed. And, as Liam pointed out again, there was no rush. They were _working_ ; they didn’t need a document to prove that.

Finally though, they got in, the receptionist finally answering and booking them an appointment. Safe to say, the second they arrived, it became obvious Liam had been right. Niall looked haggard, exhausted and eyes red-rimmed with lack of sleep.

“That baby finally come along?” Louis asked teasingly as he swaggered in.

Niall smiled at him wearily. “Yep, he did. Boy, like what Ed said.”

“Bummer mate,” Liam said, patting his hand in consolation. “Know you wanted another girl.”

Niall’s smile faltered for a split-second before he shook it away. “Nah, I’m happy with the boy now. Did call him Marty, had to give Ed that much. Pros of being a winner, I suppose.” He then clapped his hands together, grabbing their file from the stack to his left. “Right, let’s do this then. Get you out of my fucking office for good.”

They all chuckled, going over the last fine details before the phone on Niall’s desk rung. Pressing the loud-speaker button, Niall barely spared the phone a glance, “Yes Heather?”

_“The funeral director’s on line 1.”_

Niall stiffened and Louis felt his body lock up. Liam was just as pale but Niall was very determinedly not looking at them, taking the call and pressing the handset to his ear. His answers were short and clipped, giving away nothing and Louis didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what was wrong. But then Niall put the phone down and promptly burst into tears, sobbing into his hands as his shoulders heaved.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Louis swore, rounding the desk and drawing him in. “Niall, Ni’ mate, _Jesus_ , you’re alright.”

Liam was right there beside him, rubbing Niall’s back. “Hey, we’re sorry, alright. We’re so sorry. If you need any help, just let us know okay?”

Niall didn’t seem able to answer and Louis passed him over to Liam, dashing out of the office and to the reception desk. “Hi,” he greeted, Heather frowning up at him. “Um…Niall’s just having a bit of a break down? Maybe…I don’t know, cancel his clients or like…call Ed?”

Heather’s face turned soft with sympathy. “Oh, that stupid young man. Said it were too early to be back. Yes, I’ll do that. I’ll have Ed come and pick him up. It’s just awful, what happened.”

“Yeah, it is,” Louis hummed, whilst having absolutely no idea what was going on.

“I mean, to lose little Archie on the day Marty was born-”

Louis had to grip the desk to stop himself from falling over. _Fuck_. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking; maybe a parent, or a really close grandparent, possibly even a sibling, but… _fuck_. His _son_. Niall had lost his _son_. And, _shit_ , that was why he’d been so okay with the new baby being a boy. Because… _oh god_. Louis couldn’t even imagine losing one of his children. He would _die_ if anything ever happened to them.

He suddenly didn’t want to go back in but he had to, couldn’t leave Liam alone, couldn’t leave Niall. Not now, not like _this_.

Swallowing thickly, Louis carefully picked his way in. Niall was still sobbing into Liam’s shoulder and Liam’s eyes flew to Louis, inhaling sharply at Louis’ no doubt distraught face. Not trusting himself to say it out loud – or for Niall to _handle_ it being said – Louis quickly typed out on his phone, holding it out to Liam, ‘ _Archie_.’ Liam made a choked sound, suddenly pulling Niall so much closer.

“Oh my fuck,” he gasped, tucking Niall’s head into his shoulder. “I’m _so sorry_. Niall, I’m so, so sorry.”

Niall hiccoughed out a weak “ _thank you_ ”, forcing himself away and wiping at his eyes. It was a fruitless gesture, more tears falling before he could even clean away the ones that were there. Louis sat on the desk in front of him, fingers combing through Niall’s hair tenderly. “We’re here for you, always here for you.”

Niall nodded, flinching when the office door opened. Louis went to scold whoever it was before he caught sight of that unmistakable ginger hair. A baby capsule was set down next to Liam and then Ed had Niall in his arms. Niall didn’t stand a chance, collapsing into his embrace, Ed furiously blinking back tears of his own. “Let it out love, it’s okay. It’s a lot, it’s all a lot.”

“Funeral director called,” Niall whispered, Ed nodding in understanding. “Hate them. Going to be a fucking miserable day with a fucking miserable service and…I… _fuck_ , I don’t _want_ to!”

Niall flung himself back into his chair, Ed crouching in front of him and trying to soothe him with gentle touches, Niall quite close to hyper-ventilating.

“What if…” Louis hesitated before placing a hand on Niall’s knee. “What if it’s not like a funeral funeral? What if you – and I know it sounds cliché – but what if you more make it like a celebration, of his life? What…what was Archie’s favourite colour?”

Niall looked lost, staring at Louis blankly before tentatively offering, “Yellow.”

“Okay, well, what about if everyone wore yellow, not black?”

“And everyone could bring a photo,” Liam suggested, Louis nodding. “I’m sure your friends and families have of photos of him that you don’t. They could bring them along and stick them on a wall.”

“And uh…what was his favourite thing?”

“Lego,” Ed answered immediately.

Louis snapped his fingers. “We could get bits of paper what look like lego bricks and people could write their favourite memory of Archie on them? Then you could take them home and keep them forever, you know?”

Niall looked at Ed, scrubbing at his eyes. “They…They’ve actually had the best ideas out of anyone. I wanna do that. Don’t wanna make it any sadder. We’re gonna be crying shit loads anyway.”

“Crying’s okay,” Liam said, managing a smile. “You’re going to give a speech, you’re _going_ to cry, but the happier it is…I…Look, Archie seemed like a happy kid. _Remember_ him as happy.”

Niall looked on the verge of breaking down again, only managing to stop himself when Marty started fussing. The lawyer scooped him up, cradling his son to his chest, rocking him gently. He then seemed to realise something else, blinking down at Ed with wide eyes. “Where’s Poppy?”

“At school,” Ed assured, tracing Marty’s cheek with a finger. “Think she actually prefers going. Being around her friends, it seems to be helping.”

Niall nodded, him and Ed starting to whisper amongst themselves and Louis shot a furtive glance at Liam, both of them taking that as their cue to leave. Before they made it to the door though, Ed’s voice called them back. His hand was gently wrapped around the back of Niall’s neck, making it clear he was speaking for both of them,

“You don’t have to say yes, and we’d understand if you didn’t, but…We’ll pay for everything but…Is there any way we could ask you to…Fuck, to arrange the funeral?”

“Just how you said,” Niall begged, eyes still shining with tears. “Could you?”

There wasn’t a sliver of a doubt in Louis’ mind. “Of course.”

 

***

 

Harry hadn’t thought twice when he saw Zayn enter the nursery as he was collecting the last of his things. He waved and was about to continue on his way when it suddenly struck him that Liam wasn’t there. Yes, Louis trusted Zayn but he was still reluctant to let Zayn be around the kids on his own. Seeing Zayn here now, _alone_ , on _Louis’_ week had him quickly back-tracking.

“Zayn?”

Zayn looked up from where he was grabbing the bags. “Hey Harry. Heading off?”

“Yeah. You?”

Zayn ran a hand through his hair, looking harried. “Liam asked me to pick up the kids, which is fine, weird but fine, but it’s not like I have a car. I’m gonna have to take a taxi over to Louis’.”

Harry held up a hand. “Hang on, Liam’s at _Louis’_? And _you_ have to take the kids there?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn admitted, clearly disgruntled. “Liam wouldn’t tell me a thing. Just that him and Louis were “busy”. I…” He then shook himself. “No, it’s _fine_. Louis’ letting me have the kids so that’s an achievement. I should be grateful.”

But the way he said it and looked desperately at Harry showed that he was less grateful and more _concerned_. Harry had to agree, decision made in his head. “I take the train to Louis’. Quicker than a taxi and cheaper. The twins have cards. Want me to show you?”

“Would you?” Zayn asked, flinging his arms around Harry in relief when he nodded. “Thanks Harry!” He then opened the door to the outside play area. “Haddi! Yasi! We’re going to Papa Louis’!”

The two children came screaming across the yard, bouncing into Zayn and Harry’s arms, talking at a million miles an hour. They rode the train across the city, hopping off at the stop closest to Louis’ and walking the rest of the way. The door was propped open when they arrived, dinner already visible on the table. Yasmine and Hadrien flew straight down, Harry and Zayn bewildered as they searched for their respective others, finally finding them in the office.

Harry went to say something but froze because Louis and Liam looked so _sombre_. Both men looked like they’d been crying, even as they passed an iPad back and forth between them, making little notes on their individual notepads and offering opinions and suggestions. Liam made an odd sound, Louis passing him a tissue a mere second before he gave a single sob, Louis clapping his shoulder. But there was no love in the gesture, Harry realised in surprise. It was a reaction, like comforting a random person at school who you found crying in the toilets. And Liam seemed just as disinterested, waving him off with barely a “ _thanks_ ” before getting back to work.

“Li’…?” Zayn’s voice was barely above a whisper but it still managed to startle them. “What…?”

So Liam told them. How Archie had gone to a family day care just for the day, just while his little sibling was being born. How they’d gone to the park and played soccer. How he’d had an asthma attack, how no one – not even Ed and Niall – had known until that point that he _had_ asthma. How the ambulance had been called once he’d collapsed but it had already been too late. How Niall and Ed’s little boy was gone.

Harry and Zayn had been left speechless, Liam and Louis excusing themselves to go and deal with the kids, helping them with their dinner before taking them up to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Zayn numbly looked over the funeral preparations, barely skimming the surface before muttering something about needing a smoke and ducking out the front door. Harry sifted through with a little more care, taking the time to read over everything, finding himself impressed with the creativity and efficiency in which Louis and Liam had managed to put it together – when advertising met sales and business he supposed.

He then frowned as he picked up another piece of paper, this one tucked right at the bottom, folded in half. He recognised Louis’ hand-writing on the left, Liam’s on the right but it was what was _written_ that had him stop breathing because,

_Liam: I want to marry Zayn_

_Louis: I want to date Harry._

What the hell?

 

***

 

Little Archer Sheeran’s funeral had gone as well as a funeral for a near three-year-old _could_ go. Niall’s voice had cracked twice during his reading of the eulogy and Ed had made it to the end of his song before breaking down completely. But the hall had been decorated with all of Archie’s favourite things and people stuck up more and more photos and memories throughout the morning. Ed and Niall had been a blur of hugs and tears, thanking everyone for their condolences while trying to keep brave faces for their children, Poppy especially.

It had been pain-staking to watch and Louis had never been more relieved to leave a venue in his life. Louis had said an extra long goodbye to the twins, crushing them in his arms before letting Liam and Zayn take them. He jerked a thumb at the stream that ran past the hall.

“Wanna go for a stroll Haz?”

Harry nodded, having taken the day off work and having no other plans. “Sure.”

They walked in silence for awhile, simply taking everything in and lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Louis pulled them up, eyebrows drawn together. “I…You know, this whole Archie thing…Kind of made me get some perspective.”

Harry’s head cocked to the side. “How so?”

Louis gestured around. “You think life’s always going to go on, that you have time, that nothing ever ends but…It does. Sometimes sharply and without warning. I said as much to Liam.” Louis toyed with his watch. “And yeah, Liam agreed. We sort of talked about what we wanted…in the future.”

“The paper,” Harry surmised, Louis stumbling back in shock.

“You…”

“I saw,” he admitted, ignoring the way Louis’ mouth was opening and closing like a fish. “It was in amongst everything else. I didn’t _mean_ to see, it just happened. I have to say though, Liam marrying Zayn?” He eyed Louis up intently. “Are you okay with that?” Because _Jesus_ , that was a big step.

Louis shook his head. “No, I’m not. And amazingly, Liam said the same thing. Does he want to marry Zayn? At some point, yes. Now? No. He admitted he wasn’t ready, said he needed more time to be sure, didn’t…didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.” Louis turned to look out over the stream, hair ruffling slightly in the wind. “But I think he’s taking his relationship more seriously now. Zayn’s not a guy he’s dating, he’s someone Liam’s intending to _marry_. I think you approach your relationship differently when there’s such a serious endgame in mind.”

Harry nodded before nudging Louis. “And what about you? Don’t think I didn’t read your side.”

Louis flushed, pouting up at him. “Yes, thank you for that. Thank you for stealing my thunder.”

“You admit it then,” Harry pressed. “You _do_ actually want to date me.”

“I…” Louis shook his head, seemingly pulling himself together. “ _Yes_ ,” his voice was firm this time. “I do. I…I wasn’t sure for awhile. And then I was scared you’d say no because of the whole rebound thing. And then I was honest to God just fucking around but…I don’t _want_ to wait any more. If you want to, Harry Styles, would you go out with me?”

Harry smiled, stepping forward to kiss Louis, lips soft under his. “I would.”

 

***

 

_“Louis, it’s Valentine’s Day.”_

“I _know_.”

_“Then you know why I’m saying no.”_

“Come _on_ Li’,” Louis growled, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited impatiently for the light to change. “This’ll be my first real date with Harry that isn’t dinner on the couch. I’d do it for you!”

 _“Um, no, you wouldn’t because you’re trying to swap_ right now _when you already assured me two weeks ago it was fine!”_ Liam was starting to sound angry now but so was Louis.

“Well two weeks ago I didn’t have a boyfriend!”

_“Not my fault, I already made reservations!”_

“Liam, take the fucking kids for _one night!_ You owe me way more than I do you!”

“…”

“Shit,” Louis rubbed at his face. “Liam, sorry, I…”

“Louis,” Liam’s voice was stern. “ _If I find out you’ve been bloody keeping_ score _of how many times we’ve swapped…”_

Guilt poured into him. “I…”

_“Jesus Christ Louis! I thought we’d been doing okay!”_

“We _were!_ ” Louis shouted, pulling into the nursery and switching off the ignition a bit more violently than necessary. “I just…Liam, come on, I just need _one_ favour.”

 _“And how even does that make the scoreboard?”_ Louis could hear the condescending tone from here. _“That doesn’t make it-…Hey babe, no, just Louis. Gimme two seconds.”_

“ _Fine_ Liam,” Louis spat, starting to get out of the car.

_“Zayn, no-”_

“I’ll keep them. You and Zayn have fun doing whatever. I’ll take Harry out tomorrow or-”

_“Wha’s going on?”_

Louis paused at Zayn’s voice and its reverberations…Shit, Zayn must have put him on loud speaker at some stage. “Nothing,” he said quickly.

 _“Liam…”_ Liam quickly filled him in, Louis loitering at his car bonnet, curiosity winning out. “ _God you two are idiots._ ” Louis reeled at Zayn’s cold snap, Liam clearly doing the same. _“Fuck Li’, these are your_ kids _. They can come to dinner. I don’t care if they’re there.”_

_“Yes, but…”_

_“And we can still – sorry Lou’ – fuck after they’re in bed-”_

Liam swore and Louis bit back the painful sting of those words.

_“-if you’re so desperate. And hey, Louis’ covered a lot more of our dates than we have his. Change your reservation Li’. And Louis, could you bring the kids here? We’ll take them tonight, it’s no worry.”_

Louis managed a smile, even if Zayn wouldn’t see it. “Thanks Zayn. I’ll be round in about half an hour?”

There was a pause. “ _Um, I’ll still be working Louis_.” Liam’s voice this time. “ _Zayn will be home but…”_

Louis forced himself not to delay on that. “Yes, well, he hasn’t killed them yet. And you two are over the one year mark so I count it as serious. Zayn can have them.”

 _“Thank you Louis.”_ Zayn’s tone was so soft and sincere.

“You’re a bit of alright Malik.” Hanging up, Louis made his way down to the twins’ room, reaching for the handle before back-tracking, opening the baby room’s door and waving at Harry. “Still on for tonight?”

Harry grinned excitedly. “Yes! You’re still picking me up from mine?”

“I am. Dress snappy but not sharp,” Louis reminded one last time before finding his kids. Tonight was going to be great.

 

***

 

“Oh thank God,” Harry said when he saw the restaurant Louis was leading him towards. “I was going out of my head thinking you were going to drag me to _The Fat Duck_ or some equivalent.”

Louis laughed, taking his seat at their table. “Give me some credit Harry. I know you better than that. And, believe or not, I have no intention of being anyone’s sugar daddy.”

“Shame,” Harry muttered cheekily. “There’s a car I had my eye on.”

“Not my fault you work in a nursery Styles, statistically one of the worst paying careers,” Louis told him, flipping through his menu.

“No, but it’s one of the most rewarding.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s besotted expression. “Hmm, more like: career most likely to make me pull my hair out or down a bottle of wine each night.”

Harry laughed loudly, covering a snort behind his hands. “You…yeah, I can actually see you doing that.”

Louis winked, shifting his chair a little closer and ordering wine when next the waiter passed. He’d chosen a slightly up-market Italian place, no _Pizza Express_ but certainly no Michelin star restaurant either. But there were candles on the table and neatly folded napkins and it was all quite charming. They passed conversation back and forth easily enough, so used to each other at this point that that awkward first-date air was non-existent. Harry stole some of Louis’ dessert and Louis maybe snuck some of Harry’s wine while he was in the bathroom but they were both full of fuzzy warmth as they made their way back to Louis’ car.

“If I asked you back to mine, would you say yes?” Louis asked as they pulled onto the street.

He could feel Harry’s eyes on him, features drowning in the shadows of the car’s interior. “What would we do there?”

“Whatever you wanted.”

Harry’s breath hitched, leaning over and placing a hand on Louis’ thigh, Louis hating the way it immediately sent sparks through his body. “That’s a dangerous proposal,” Harry murmured, breath ghosting over his ear.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Louis shot back, reaching over and playfully pinching a nipple.

Harry squeaked, folding his arms and pouting childishly until they reached Louis’ home. Louis unlocked the door, toeing off his shoes and making for the fridge. “Beer?”

He then jumped as a pair of hands settled on his waist. “Beer? Who was it that said they’d had enough of waiting? Didn’t want to waste time anymore?”

Louis turned around, biting his lip before nervously meeting Harry’s gaze. “You…you wouldn’t take it as me rebounding?”

Harry shook his head fervently, swooping down to capture Louis’ lips. “No. I realised long ago that you don’t feel that way about Liam anymore. So…if you maybe felt that way about someone _else_ …”

“Fuck yes I do.”

Louis slammed their lips together, letting the fridge _thunk_ shut behind him before Harry was pushing him into it, hands heavy as they roamed across his body. Louis tilted his head slightly to get a better angle, lips sliding against Harry’s, drowning in his taste even as his hands were twisting Harry’s hair. Harry let him, groaning faintly when Louis tugged before licking at the seam of Louis’ mouth, begging to be let in. Louis let him, sinking into Harry’s touch, whimpering when his tongue brushed against his.

“Intoxicating,” Harry whispered as he pulled away, moving to Louis’ neck. “You taste so good.”

“Haven’t gotten to the good part yet,” Louis countered, testing the waters by coming to cup Harry’s cock through his jeans. Harry moaned – _loudly_ – pressing into Louis’ hand. “Can I?” Louis asked, applying more pressure. “Want you in my mouth. Wanna taste you.”

“You can,” Harry gasped. “Louis, fuck, _please_.”

Sinking to his knees, Louis undid Harry’s jeans, pulling them down mid-thigh. His hand came to wrap around Harry’s length, teasingly stroking at the plump, red head. Harry scrambled for the bench top, trying to hold himself up. Grinning up at him slyly, Louis held his hip in a place with a hand before suckling on the tip. “ _Louis!_ ”

“Just let me,” Louis requested, pressing feather light kisses all down the shaft. “Gonna take good care of you.”

_“Please.”_

Harry’s voice was a desperate plea and Louis decided to be merciful, tongue swirling around the head before starting to work his way down. Harry cried out, Louis’ grip the only thing preventing him from bucking forward. Louis’ tongue lathed at the underside, hand wrapping around what he couldn’t fit, twisting in time to each of his sucks. His name was stammered out from Harry’s lips as he started to bob, pulling back every so often to slip his tongue into the slit, scooping out the pre-come and making Harry jerk.

“ _Louis_ , Louis please.”

Pulling off, something that made Harry cry out desperately, Louis pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Please what?”

Harry’s eyes bored into his, wild with arousal. “Make me come.”

Louis swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Yeah, I can do that.” Wasting no time this time around, Louis took Harry as deep as he could, eyes watering as he fought against the choking feeling. Harry’s cock was heavy in his throat and he was so, so close, keening when Louis swallowed around him. “Lou’…Lou, I-…I’m gonna…” Louis made no move to pull off, taking Harry that little bit deeper before swallowing again. That was all it took, Harry coming with a shout. Louis swallowed what he could, sucking Harry through his orgasm, almost dizzy from it even as he was being hauled to his feet. Harry’s mouth was on his before his eyes had even focused, tongue diving in, groaning at the taste of himself.

“Can I fuck you?” He sounded so needy, so earnest. “Louis, can I?”

Louis nodded dazedly, slipping his hand into Harry’s. “Yeah, you can.”

They made it up the stairs before Harry paused in the doorway of Louis’ room, a pinched expression on his face as he stared at Louis’ bed. Louis frowned. Harry met his gaze before pointing at the bed. “Did Liam used to fuck you there?”

It was so blunt, so unexpected. “No, never,” Louis vowed, taking Harry’s hand in his. “We had a flat in the inner-city. This was an investment property. I took it, Liam sold the flat and bought a new house. He’s never set foot in this bed.”

“ _Good_.” Louis wasn’t prepared for the speed in which Harry backed him towards the mattress, lapping at his collarbones, biting at his neck. He hit the covers with a _thud_ , Harry quickly crawling on top of him, bracketing him in. “How do you want it Louis?”

“Like this,” he breathed, knuckles ghosting over Harry’s cheek. “Wanna see your face.”

Harry nuzzled his cheek. “Perfect. Now, condom, lube?”

“Bottom drawer.”

Harry found the items easily enough, setting them off to the side as he worked his way down Louis’ chest. Louis’ breath hitched as he traced a nipple. Grinning at the reaction, Harry rolled his tongue over the bud until it was hard, hands coming up to toy with the other. Taking the hardened bud between his teeth, Harry took pride in the way Louis’ back arched, hands twisting in the sheets as he gently bit down. “Look so good like this Lou’,” he praised, pinching the other nipple and earning a groan in response.

“Fuck Haz, please, _come on_. Need you.”

There was something in Louis’ eyes, Harry quickly shushing him with a series of kisses to his face. “It’s okay babe, it’s okay. Gonna give you what you want.”

“Then come on,” Louis huffed, rolling his hips up impatiently.

“Yes sir,” Harry teased, giving his cock a light squeeze and making Louis hiss sharply. Pushing Louis’ legs open, Harry took his place between them, coating his fingers with lube. Pressing a finger to Louis’ rim, Harry was rewarded with Louis begging him for more, already frantically trying to press back, draw more of him in. Holding him in place with a hand on his stomach, Harry eased his finger in. Louis took him eagerly, head flung back against the pillows as Harry slowly worked him open.

Confident Louis was well enough adjusted, Harry slipped in a second finger. Louis gasped this time, fidgeting a little until Harry kissed him, capturing each breathy moan. Scissoring his fingers and twisting them, Harry waited until Louis was taking him easily before curling his fingers, searching for that one spot. “ _Fuck, Harry!_ ” Louis’ spine bent up and he grinned, rubbing at that spot mercilessly. “Harry, no,” Louis whined, torn between pushing himself more onto his fingers, chasing that feeling, and trying to squirm away. “Don’t…Already so close.”

“You can do it,” Harry encouraged, adding a third finger. Louis whimpered, legs opening that little bit wider, looking so blissed out already that Harry couldn’t wait to be inside. Letting his fingers screw inside Louis one last time, brushing his prostate as he pulled out, Harry rolled on the condom. “You sure?” he asked, slicking himself up but eyes locked on Louis’ face.

“I’m sure,” Louis promised, wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “Fuck me Harry, please.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry assured. With that, he guided his cock to Louis’ hole, tip pressing against the rim. Louis’ breath caught, exhaling loudly when Harry started to push in, hole fluttering once the head was in. “Oh God Louis,” Harry groaned, inch after inch sinking in. “You feel…so good Louis, _so good_.”

“So full,” Louis agreed, the stretch exactly what he needed, what he’d been craving. “You feel incredible.”

Harry bottomed out with a _whoosh_ of air, forehead pressing against Louis. “Jesus Lou’, you’re so tight.”

“Nah, you’re just so big,” Louis scoffed, Harry pulling away to stare at him in shock before chuckling.

“Only you Louis.”

Louis grinned, twisting his hips and watching the way Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. “Come on Haz,” he goaded, repeating the gesture. “You said you were gonna fuck me. So come on, move. You can.”

Harry’s hips snapped against his and Louis cried out, head flinging back in pleasure. Pulling out, Harry thrust back in, Louis’ moans covering the _squelch_ of lube, the slap of skin on skin. He soon found a rhythm, Louis’ cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust, pre-come smearing across his belly. Harry’s own cock was hard, ready to come again and _Jesus_ , he was about to come twice, like a teenager. Reaching down to take Louis’ length in his hand, Harry hitched Louis’ hips that little bit higher with the angle, Louis suddenly crying out, “ _Oh God!_ Harry… _there_ Haz… _Please_ , there, _fuck!_ ”

With Harry’s hand jerking him off and his cock continually ramming against his prostate, it didn’t take long for Louis to come, back arching so much he thought it might snap in half. Harry came with a grunt seconds later, sloppily thrusting in a couple more times as he rode out his orgasm. “Christ Lou’,” he panted, forehead pressed into Louis’ sternum.

“Just what I was thinking,” Louis agreed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“If I say no shower, would you kill me?”

Louis shook his head, wriggling his hips and letting out a subconscious hiss. “Get a washer from the bathroom and I’ll take it as good enough.”

Capturing his lips quickly, Harry pulled out, breathing out apologies when Louis winced. Tying off the condom and discarding it, Harry returned minutes later with two warm washers, rubbing Louis and then himself down. He climbed into bed, wrapping his limbs around Louis. “Sleep tight Lou’.”

Louis smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry before snuggling into his chest. “You too.”

 

***

  

Somehow it had all deteriorated once more. Louis didn’t know _how_ it had happened, knew the when was Valentine’s Day, but he and Liam had done the whole one-step-forwards-ten-steps-back thing. They were back to being borderline frosty, shooting snide comments at the other whenever their paths crossed. Harry looked like he wanted to slap them; Zayn looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

There had been a few loud arguments over the phone – one quite severe one over the fact that Liam had gone away and left the kids with Zayn, which Liam had countered with that Louis did it all the time. Louis’ Harry’s-my-baby-sitter had gone right out the window with Liam shouting back “ _oh well then, if I pay Zayn does that make him mine?_ ” That phone call hadn’t ended well for _anyone_ and they’d both been stubbornly pushing out their schedules so that it became increasingly hard for the other to make times to drop off Yasmine and Hadrien.

But that didn’t mean Louis was entirely prepared for the phone call he was now having.

_“Can we arrange to meet up sometime?”_

Louis paused mid-way through typing his email, full attention now on the phone pressed to his ear. “Why?”

On the other end of the line, he could hear Niall sigh loudly. He thought it had been odd enough that the lawyer had called him at all but now he wanted to meet… “ _Just, can we? You, me, and Liam. Not in my office, not a meeting, just…Can we please talk?”_

Louis frowned, suddenly wondering if this was anything to do with Archie’s passing and maybe Niall not coping with it. “Of course. Liam and I both have pretty relaxed Friday afternoons. We could meet then?”

 _“Thanks Louis,”_ Niall said tiredly. _“I’ll call Liam and get back to both of you with a place and a time.”_

Louis had hung up but hadn’t been able to shake the conversation from his head. He’d spoken about it to Harry and Harry had agreed that it sounded like Niall just needed to talk a friend. Louis didn’t know much about Niall’s friend circle – hell, he hadn’t even know about his _husband_ or _kids_ for months – but he was betting they would be smothering Niall with love and support right now. And, sometimes, that was the last thing someone wanted.

And so Louis found himself two days later in a Starbucks a little way across the city. Niall was already there, Marty asleep in the stroller next to his table while Poppy was sitting in the corner where a couple of bead mazes and puzzles were, still dressed in her purple school blazer, bag by her side. Making a split-second decision, Louis headed to the counter first, ordering before nearly bumping until Liam. Liam gave him a grim smile before stepping forward. Once their orders were called they made their way over to Niall, the lawyer rubbing at his eyes and pocketing his glasses as he placed his book down.

“Thanks for meeting me.”

“You alright Niall?” Liam asked in concern.

He snorted sarcastically, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. “Ask me that in three years.” He then stared at his lap, eyes sinking shut before managing to force out, “Tell me I didn’t make a mistake.”

Louis and Liam exchanged startled looks, Louis hastily reaching for Niall’s hand and latching on. “On what Niall?”

“…on giving you your kids.”

Louis ripped his hand away, outraged. “ _What?!_ ”

Niall shied away from his voice but met their gazes with so much determination Louis felt slightly unnerved. “Because Zayn called me.”

“Zayn?” Liam looked betrayed, much like Louis had that time. “Why on earth was _Zayn_ calling you?”

“You tell me,” Niall said, spreading his hands. “He said he caught you two fighting because _neither_ of you wanted your kids. Seemed to concern him, and rightly so.”

Louis cringed and Liam flushed, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment. “Okay, we _did_ but that…That was just a disagreement. It were Valentine’s Day and-”

“Why don’t you want your kids?”

Liam froze at rawness in Niall’s voice, Louis reaching out to touch only to be smacked away. “Ni’…” he tried. “We _do_.”

“No you don’t. The second they become a slight inconvenience to you, you pass them off to the other. Of course I wanted that over you fighting all the time but…” Niall hiccupped, clearly fighting back tears and _shit_ , he was so distraught. “At least when you were fighting you were fighting _for_ them. Now you don’t even _want_ them. Did you _ever_ want them?”

“Of course we did!” Liam cried.

“Then why don’t you act like it?” Niall demanded, unable to bite back the sob this time. “You’ll get into arguments over who has to have the kids, over who’s _stuck with them_. I…I would give _anything_ to have mine back.”

“Oh Niall,” Louis breathed, wrapping a hand around Niall’s wrist as he cried.

Niall shook his head. “Why don’t you love them? Why don’t you want to be around your own children?”

“Papa?”

Niall sniffed, rubbing at his eyes before giving Poppy a watery smile. “Hey blossom.”

She eyed him up before crawling into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Are you missing Archie again?” Niall nodded, ensnaring her tightly. “It’s okay Papa. I miss him too. You’re allowed to miss him, that’s what you told me. And like Daddy says, “ _It’s alright to cry, even my dad does sometimes”_.”

Niall’s bottom lip trembled, hugging his daughter with everything he had. “Thank you Poppy. Thank you so much. Love you, always.”

“With all my chroi,” Poppy whispered, kissing him.

Niall kissed her back, wiping his face one last time before meeting Louis and Liam’s inquiring looks. “Chroi means heart, in gaelige. We use it a bit at home.” He ran his fingers through Poppy’s hair even as he spoke to them, voice level. “But tell me now, did I make a mistake? Are those children better off somewhere else?”

Louis drew his shoulders back. “ _No_.”

Liam nodded. “What Louis said.”

Niall eyed them up for a long minute. “Then show me.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for the sadness but Louis and Liam needed a kick in the bum, don't you think? .xx Dan


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter - we did it!!!

 

“Do you think Liam and I are good parents?”

Harry’s head snapped around from where it had been focused on the tv, alarmed. “Why are you asking Lou’?”

Louis picked at the arm of the sofa. “’Cause Niall thinks we’re shit.” Harry’s eyes widened, Louis shrugging in return. “And when he said it, laid it all out, I kind of agreed. Me and Liam got into a fight,” he explained at Harry’s questioning look. “We both had made plans on Valentine’s Day and then sort of…squabbled it out?”

Harry’s expression immediately turned disapproving. “You mean this whole divide between you and Liam now is because you both tried to palm the twins off to each other on Valentine’s Day?” At Louis’ nod he shook his head, disappointed. “You know they could have come with us.”

“That’s what Zayn said,” Louis admitted meekly. “Before…before he called Niall and ratted on us.”

Harry showed no remorse. “He wants what’s best for Yasmine and Hadrien. You and Liam should want the same.”

Louis sunk further into the sofa. “So you agree?”

“I agree that sometimes you both seem determined to live the married-without-kids life, which is a mistake. I _also_ think,” he added firmly, “That this is something you should ask your _children_ about. They’re four Louis, they have words. They can tell you what they feel.”

As if on cue, there was a bump from upstairs that Louis had long since learnt meant that one of his kids was jumping out of their bed. They had a habit of sneaking into each other’s, waiting for the other to join. Usually Louis separated them. Tonight though he merely leant over the back of the couch, bellowing out,

“ _Yasmina! Hadro!_ Come down here please!”

Two sets of feet came pounding down the stairs, both twins staring at him with wide eyes, thrilled at the idea of being allowed out of bed after lights out. Yasmine plopped herself in his lap, Hadrien forcing himself between Harry and Louis even though there really wasn’t room. Louis looked over his beautiful children, taken aback for a moment, before kissing each of their foreheads.

“You know I love you, don’t you? Always. A million times over.”

“Of course we do Papa,” Yasmine said, adopting a little frown.

“We love you too,” Hadrien added, Louis smiling at him before pulling the thumb out of his mouth with a warning tap to the nose.

“Okay,” Louis said, somewhat relieved. “And…Papa wants to ask you a question. Can you answer it properly, no lying?”

The twins exchanged looks before nodding.

“Do you…Do Daddy and I ever do things that make you sad? Do we sometimes do things wrong?”

Both four-year-olds squirmed, Louis’ heart sinking below his stomach. Harry rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Louis gave him a tight smile before nudging Yasmine.

She looked panicked under being addressed first, timidly asking. “You won’t be angry?”

“Never,” Louis promised.

Yasmine hesitated a little more before whispering, “I don’t like when you’re angry. When you scream at Daddy.”

“Or when you and Daddy fight,” Hadrien piped up, tugging on his sock. “Daddy doesn’t scream at Zayn and you don’t scream at Harry. I don’t like when you’re mean to each other.”

Louis conceded the point. “Thank you for telling me. Daddy and I are trying. We don’t yell _too_ much anymore.”

“But you’re still _mean_ ,” Yasmine pointed out, bluntness catching Louis off guard. “You don’t have to shout to be mean. Sometimes you just say “ _no_ ” really crossly or glare at Daddy with angry eyes. And Daddy does too. When his phone rings, he sometimes says “ _Ugh, Louis!_ ” and that makes me sad. _I_ like talking to you so I want Daddy to too.”

Louis made a note to bring that up with Liam – both of them, not just Liam’s reactions. “I didn’t know that made you sad. I’ll try to fix it.”

Yasmine grinned, snuggling into his chest. Hadrien stayed where he was though, eyes hidden behind his hair. Louis gently brushed his fringe off his face.

“Haddi?”

“I miss you and Daddy!” he blurted out, Louis’ breath catching in his throat. “I know you and Daddy don’t love each other anymore but why can’t you be friends? I always have to do things with Daddy and Zayn or you and Harry but never with you and Daddy! You only came to our birthday!”

Seeing Louis’ shocked face, clearly not coping, Harry stepped out. “No, remember Papa and Daddy went to those Christmas markets with you? When you met Niall at the playground and saw Poppy and Archie for the first time?”

“Archie hit me!” Yasmine proclaimed indignantly, earning a guffaw from Louis.

“He did,” Harry soothed, “But you liked him later. And I know it’s hard to understand but Papa and Daddy might not do things together alone _ever_ anymore. It’s sad but it’s what happened. You have two families now instead of one. And everyone in that family loves you just as much as everyone else, understand?”

Hadrien nodded slowly, still looking unhappy even as he turned to Harry, shifting onto his knees so he could cup Harry’s face. “You too? Are you family now, like Zaynie is?”

Harry’s eyes flew to Louis’. Oh shit, _were_ they? Louis gave him a warm smile, Harry’s heart melting in relief. “Yeah Hadro,” Louis said, “Harry’s family too. Harry’s Papa’s boyfriend.”

“ _Really?_ ” Yasmine squeaked in excitement. When Harry and Louis nodded solemnly she giggled, hiding behind her hands. “Now you have to kiss!”

 _“What?!”_ Louis shrieked.

“’s what Daddy and Zayn do,” Hadrien retaliated, so haughty for a four-year-old.

“Oh fine,” Louis huffed, leaning over and pressing his lips to Harry. Harry smothered his shock and quickly kissed back.

 _“Ew!”_ Yasmine and Hadrien cried, Louis breaking off the kiss to laugh.

“Don’t ‘ew!’ me! You told me to you little ratbags!”

The children in question screamed as Louis tickled them, throwing themselves this way and that. Hadrien nearly toppled off the couch, Harry hastily lunging for him and throwing him over his shoulder. He went to drop him back down but Louis shook his head, nodding at the clock over their head. Harry nodded in understanding, waiting for Louis to scoop up Yasmine before clomping upstairs. Setting the twins down in their respective rooms, Harry changed into a pair of Louis’ sweats before climbing into bed, Louis right behind.

“That was great Louis,” Harry told him, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “You did a great job there.”

“Liam and I have more work to do it seems,” Louis grumbled out, sounding frustrated.

“You do,” Harry agreed, shuffling closer and tucking his head into Louis’ shoulder. “But you’re so much better than where you were. You do still actually talk, even if perhaps not the right one. Once upon a time you didn’t even do _that_. And hey, at least now you know the problems. Makes it easier to fix.”

“Mmm, guess so.” He then rolled over, pushing Harry onto his back and hovering over him. “You’re a godsend Harry Styles.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, even though he doubted Louis could see it in the dark. “Why do I get the feeling that was a very bad attempt to seduce me?”

Louis ground his hips down and Harry bit back a groan. “Guess I’m no good at words. Was always good at showing things though. How about an example?”

“The kids just went to bed,” Harry hissed.

Through the darkness he saw the gleam of Louis’ teeth as he smiled. “Better be quiet then.”

Louis’ hands were then on his cock and staying quiet suddenly became the only thought on Harry’s mind.

 

***

 

“There he is! I feel like we haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Harry pouted at Phil, dumping his bag by the side of the couch. “I’ve been busy with work.”

“And with the Tomlinsons,” Dan drawled, freshly crawled out of the bed despite the fact that it was just gone midday.

Harry suddenly blinked. “Hang on, shouldn’t you two be at work?”

Dan cackled while Phil looked sheepish. “Um…Dan called our works and, uh, said we were sick…”

Harry shot them his best scolding look, Dan meeting it passively while Phil turned more and more guilty. “Well at least _I_ actually have an RDO,” Harry pointed out, slipping to Phil’s other side and folding his legs under him as he sat. “What are you two playing?”

“Mario Kart,” Dan answered, sounding more than thrilled.

Glancing at Phil in confusion, the older man rolled his eyes. “He keeps winning.”

Harry laughed, patting Dan’s knee in pride before leaning back and getting comfortable. He frowned at a text from Zayn, “ _can you get the twins?_ ”, texting back a simple “ _not today, sorry .x_ ” as Phil gave up his controller. Harry launched into the game with fervour, increasingly loud yelling occurring as they screamed at each other, sometimes encouraging, sometimes insulting. They were bickering noisily over who _exactly_ had won the most games when Harry’s phone started to ring. Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the time, wondering how the hell five _hours_ had passed, before Louis’ name registered.

“Hey Lou’,” he greeted, passing Dan his controller just as he ran over a banana and making Dan claim a disadvantage.

_“Harry, where are you?”_

Harry stiffened at how downright panicked Louis sounded. “I’m at home…”

_“Okay, can I drop the kids off?”_

“I-”

_“Papa, can we play at Harry’s?”_

_“Hush please Yasi, lemme see.”_

“Why?” Harry asked cautiously, both his roommates now watching him concern.

_“I need someone to watch them while I head up to the hospital-”_

“What?!”

“Harry, what’s going on?” Phil demanded, Dan’s forehead creased in worry.

_“I don’t know, I just need to go. Zayn’s there. Apparently Liam came home and Zayn was passed out on the floor.”_

Dread filled him. _Oh shit._

Louis was talking again before he could drown in self-loathing. “ _Li’ has no idea how long he was out for. The twins were hysterical by the time he got home. I was going to swing by and make sure he was okay but I don’t want to take Yas and Haddi up. I don’t think they need to be there until we have answers.”_

“Yeah, drop ‘em off,” Harry said, watching Dan start to flail and furiously shake his head even as Phil was hissing for him to knock it off. “I haven’t made dinner yet so they can eat with me. They can crash in my bed if need be. There’s room.”

 _“Thanks Haz,”_ Louis gushed, sounding beyond stressed. _“I’m literally two streets away. I’m going to dump and run okay?”_

Harry was already sprinting down the stairs, anxiously hopping from foot to foot until he saw Louis’ car pull up. Louis was already unbuckling the kids, clearly not even intending to hop out. Harry pushed Yasmine and Hadrien to the curb before jumping up to the passenger window, heart pounding with guilt.

“Zayn asked me to pick up the kids,” he said, Louis’ stilling, knowing that that wasn’t right. “About noon. Must have already not been feeling well.”

“Okay,” Louis said, nodding slowly. “Thanks for telling me. I’ll pass that onto Liam; it might be relevant.” He took Harry’s hand and kissed his wrist before waving a goodbye. “I’ll call you when I know more.”

Harry nodded in thanks, hopping down before crouching in front of Hadrien and Yasmine. “Let’s get inside and have some dinner, okay? You know what, pick whatever you want. You two have had a big enough day already.”

They cheered, racing up the stairs ahead of him. They positively squealed upon spotting Phil, diving into his lap and demanding more pet store stories. Dan took that at his moment to “ _nope_ ” out of the room, Harry knowing he wouldn’t see him until the following morning. Phil rolled his eyes at his partner’s theatrics before swapping to something more serious. “Everything okay?”

Harry grimaced. “Not sure.”

Phil nodded. “Guess we’ll wait and see then.”

 

***

 

Louis bounced his knee impatiently. Liam had since been allowed down into Zayn’s room – Zayn was, thankfully, conscious again – and Louis was now waiting for Liam to come back and fill him in so he could go home already. What he wasn’t expecting though was for Liam to come back and slump into his chair with something akin to _shame_. It confused Louis to no end, making him lean closer to Liam and duck his head to try and gauge his reaction.

“Liam? What did they say?”

Liam toyed with the cuff of his shirt. “Um…okay, so you don’t know this but Zayn has…a bit of an anxiety thing…?”

“Like a disorder?” Louis guessed, Liam nodding.

“Right, one of those. And he’s been doing okay…Well, I _thought_ he was. But what he’s told the doctor, and not me, is that he’s been getting a lot of migraines lately. They think that’s what made him pass out today, actually. A combination of dizziness and pain or something.”

Louis frowned, trying to piece everything together. “And they think these migraines were induced by his anxiety?” When Liam nodded, his frown only deepened. “Do they know what’s causing it?”

“We are.”

Louis spluttered. “Wait, _what?_ ”

“Yep,” Liam sighed. “So you and I have this “tension” when we’re together and it kind of freaks Zayn out…? But now it’s at the point where even the _thought_ of us being together or talking to each other sets him off. Like obviously Zayn’s been hiding it really well, I didn’t even _notice_. We’ve gone backwards since Valentine’s Day and…I wouldn’t say he _blames_ himself but…”

It hit Louis like a ton of bricks. “He does because it’s the first time he’s been in a situation with us fighting whilst being acutely aware of that fact that _he’s_ the reason behind it, one way or another.”

Liam started in surprise. “…yeah. That’s what he said.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair. “We were doing so well Li’. When we were doing Archie’s funeral, I thought ‘ _this was it’_ , you know? We had everything solved, moved on and then…Dammit, it were _one_ argument and then…What happened Liam?”

“To be honest Louis, the fact that you were keeping tally on who took the twins when really caught me off guard and, I won’t lie, it _hurt_.”

Louis flushed. “I know. It were shit a thing to do. I don’t anymore, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Louis hesitated before leaning back, eyes finding the ceiling. “Wanna hear a conversation I had with Yasmine and Hadrien the other day? It struck me as pretty important.”

Liam’s brow furrowed, angling his body towards Louis’. “Of course.” So Louis told him, Liam listening attentively before they made their last ever pact of a fresh start. They were going to do it this time. They were going to work. For Zayn’s sake, for their own sakes, but, most importantly, for Hadrien and Yasmine’s sake.

 

***        

 

“Should we buy this for Zayn?”

“No Harry!” Yasmine gasped, looking so scandalised that Harry froze mid-reach. “You can’t because Zayn doesn’t _do_ Easter!”

“It’s alright,” Zayn assured, grip tight on Hadrien’s hand as they strolled the Easter markets. “Even if _I_ don’t celebrate it, _you_ do and I’m going to respect that.”

“The Easter bunny just won’t leave him anything because he doesn’t believe in him,” Hadrien said matter-of-factly, Zayn rolling his eyes over the children’s heads at Harry.

“Yeah, ‘cause the _Easter bunny_ is the bit I don’t believe in,” he muttered dryly, making Harry let out a bark of laughter.

It had been three weeks since Zayn’s impromptu trip to the hospital – he still argued that Liam had over-reacted there – and he seemed to be doing better. Not that Harry had really been able to notice any signs _before_ but he was perhaps a little less twitchy. The most helpful factor seemed to be though that Louis and Liam had washed everything under the bridge and were back to being friends. Zayn didn’t seem so tense now that they weren’t scowling and snapping at each other every second sentence. Harry didn’t blame him at all.

Louis and Liam were also, apparently, such good friends now that they’d pushed Harry and Zayn in one direction while they bolted off in another, saying they had to buy Easter presents without the twins seeing.

Which left Harry where he was now: strolling past stall after stall, with two hyperactive children and Zayn. Zayn, at least, was excellent company, letting Harry choose all their topics of conversation but always joining in without delay. He knew more about art than Harry did but admitted to hating getting dirty, looking horrified at some of Harry’s craft stories…or perhaps nightmares was more accurate.

“And where are your parents?”

“Daddy and Papa are talking.”

“Ah yes, I can see that.”

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Hadrien tugging on his sleeve. “Yes? Sorry Hadro.”

The elderly woman behind the stall – one covered with woodland creatures made out of pinecones and similar things – chuckled softly. “We were just saying how your dads were talking, weren’t we?”

Zayn’s jaw dropped while Harry clapped a hand over his mouth.

“That’s not Daddy,” Yasmine giggled, the poor woman now looking perplexed. “That’s Daddy and Papa’s boyfriends.”

Oh God, when she said it like that, it sounded _so_ terrible. “It’s a long story?” Harry offered, quickly whisking the kids away to an area where children were making their own Easter bonnets. Yasmine and Hadrien dashed in, Harry and Zayn content to watch from the outside, Zayn still chuckling quietly under his breath.

“Stop laughing,” Harry whined petulantly. “What must that poor woman have thought? We confused her so much!”

Zayn’s laughter merely grew louder. “But her face though! She had no idea what to think!”

“Probably something along the lines of “ _how many dads do these kids have?_ ”” Harry muttered.

That shut Zayn up, Harry a little unsure as to why. “Do you…Do you ever think about that?” He nodded at the kids. “Like, being their dad?”

“No,” Harry said honestly. “I mean, I’ve imagined it, done a couple of “what if?” scenarios in my head but I’ve never sat down and properly thought it through. But,” he added when Zayn looked nervous, “Zayn, I’ve been dating Louis barely even two _months_. I’m sure you feel differently. You and Liam…what is that? Eighteen months now?”

Zayn nodded, tentatively picking at the paint on the picket fence in front of them that cordoned off the area. “You don’t…You don’t think it’s too much, that I’m being too presumptuous if I think about it?”

“God no!” Harry said, drawing Zayn’s eyes to his. “You’re showing how serious you are. Even before you knew all the shit that was going on, you were still willing to take Liam _with_ his kids. You’ve been ready to step up from day one. I know a lot of single mums at work who would _kill_ to meet someone who did the same.”

Zayn hesitated one last time. “Really?”

“Cross my heart,” Harry swore, actually doing the actions and making Zayn giggle. “You’re not pushing anything.”

“That sounds vaguely sexual.”

“Go away Louis.”

Harry didn’t even have to look to know who it was, Louis smirking before coming to his side, hand slipping into Harry’s. “Do I want to know what you were talking about?”

Glancing at Zayn, Harry shook his head. “Nah. It’s nothing to do with us.”

Louis took him at his word. “Fair enough. I-…” His eyes then found Yasmine. “Fucking hell, how much glitter did she want to stick on that thing?!”

They all laughed, Hadrien whipping around at Liam’s voice, careening over and jumping into his arms. Happy was the word Harry would use to describe them. And that was a word he had always loved.

 

***

 

“Is a three month anniversary a thing?”

Louis looked over from where he was hanging out of the last of his washing. “Don’t know Harold. Guess it depends on what you were planning on giving me?”

“Who said _I_ was giving _you_ anything?” Harry teased, stepping closer and then having to abruptly swerve as Hadrien ran past dressed as Batman. “Ease up superhero!”

Giggles echoed around the yard, Louis smiling at his son fondly. His attention then returned to Harry, one eyebrow quirky up. “Well, considering I did Valentine’s Day, think it’s your turn.”

“I see,” Harry surmised, tapping his chin in thought. “And what would my boyfriend think about going out for lunch with the kids followed by a movie in the park? They’ve got one showing in that park by the leisure centre.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled shut in delight. “I guarantee your boyfriend would love it.” He hung up the last set of pastel socks before yelling across the yard, “Oi, you two. Harry wants us to go to lunch and to a movie. If you’re coming, go and get cleaned up!” Two children screamed as they tore into the house. “And change your clothes!” Louis bellowed after them. He then gestured at his own clothes. “Am I right as is?”

“Always,” Harry answered without thought, kissing Louis’ nose. He then gave him a proper once-over. “And yes, you are. We’re not going anywhere fancy. Not with two rambunctious four-year-olds.”

Louis laughed, taking Harr’s hand and swinging it between them. “Liam and I once said, not before they were seven. I don’t why we picked seven,” he mused, nose scrunching up. “But no, I still don’t trust them with any fancy just yet. I’m sure they’d perform some social faux pas or something. Use the wrong knife on their bread or the like.”

“I’d like to see them ask the waiter for a colouring sheet while they waited for their food,” Harry tacked on, Louis cackling madly.

“Oh yes please! Especially one of those waiter’s with the moustache. We would never be allowed back.” He paused at the bottom of the stairs. “How ready are we?”

“I can’t find my butterfly shoes!” Yasmine wailed.

“And my pirate tiger jumper!” Hadrien whined.

Louis’ head thumped against the bannister, pinching the bridge of his nose even as thought. “Yasi, I think-…No, both of you, you wore them to Liam’s. They’re at Daddy’s house.”

“…I want them!”

“Me too!”

“You can get them next time you go to Daddy’s. Find something else, okay?”

_“No!”_

Louis’ expression turned livid at the shout, about to march up the stairs before Harry hooked a hand around his elbow, pulling him back. “We’re not in a rush,” he stated simply.

“Maybe not Styles,” Louis agreed. “But I don’t appreciate being shouted at by my children.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Hmm, wherever would they have learnt that habit?”

Louis gaped at him before flushing. “Fuck,” he muttered. “I…alright. Yasmine, Hadrien, come here please.”

The pair stomped down the stairs in various states of undress, pouting grumpily. One look from Louis had them dropping the expressions…slightly. Their arms were still folded crossly and Harry was ninety-five percent confident they wouldn’t get anywhere near the door unless Louis gave in. Ah, the joys of children.

“Okay, we can go to Daddy’s.” Both children cheered at Louis’ words until he held up a hand, kneeling on the step in front of them and lowering his voice. “But can Papa tell you something? Something serious like you told me?”

They nodded cautiously, Hadrien’s thumb creeping towards his mouth while Yasmine fiddled with the drawstring on her dress.

“You told me you didn’t like it when I said “no” angrily to Daddy so I stopped doing that. And I didn’t like it just then when you both said “no” to me in an angry voice. Can you not do that anymore? It makes me sad.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Hadrien mumbled, pulling him into a hug.

“We didn’t mean to make you sad,” Yasmine added, also slipping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” Louis said, kissing them both. “Now! We better get going or we’ll be late!”

The three Tomlinsons took off towards the garage and Harry couldn’t help but think of the conversation he’d had with Zayn nearly a month ago. Because as crazy as it seemed, Harry was starting to wonder more and more: what _would_ it be like to be the twins’ dad? Or at least, one of? What would it be like to marry Louis Tomlinson one day? He couldn’t deny it. He liked the way it sat in his chest. Coming home to this every day, to these children, to this man.

“Harry Styles, this were your idea and if we are late because of you-”

Harry grinned, jogging towards where Louis already had the car started. Yeah, he could see that.

Halfway to Liam’s, Harry glanced over at the driver’s seat. “Hey Louis?”

“Yeah,” he asked, half-paying attention while dividing the rest between the cars on the road around him and exactly whose turn it was to play with the fire truck in the back.

“I’m gonna marry you someday.”

The car abruptly swerved. “Jesus Harry! Warn a man next time!”

Harry shrugged carelessly. “Where would be the fun in that? And not today, or tomorrow, or even next month…but, like, someday.”

“Someday,” Louis repeated, taking his eyes off the road long enough to give Harry a smile, tender and warm. “I like the sound of that. Although, really, you missed a step.”

Harry frowned. “Excuse me?”

“You missed a step,” Louis repeated.

“What step?” Harry demanded.

Louis reached across the console, interlacing his fingers with Harry and meeting his gaze. “I love you.”

Harry’s heart slammed against his ribs, throat closing over. “You…you mean that? You’re not just…”

“Never,” Louis swore, reluctantly looking away so he could pull off from the light. “But it’s true, I do. I love you, Harry Styles.”

Harry couldn’t hide his grin, didn’t even _want_ to. “Awesome. ‘Cause, you know, I love you too.”

Louis dared to lean across, capturing his lips. Harry returned it, fingers brushing against Louis’ stubble.

“Now,” he said, pulling away. “Drive. Your kids are hungry.”

“Of course they’re mine when they’re whingy,” Louis huffed, Harry pinching his hip playfully. They were Louis’ for now. But one day…One day.

 

***

 

**Five Years Later**

 

“They are not _nine_.”

“Now you see Pops, this is what we call denial.”

Louis pouted at Niall as Poppy giggled. She was well on the way to eleven now, suddenly having shot up and somehow wising up seemingly overnight. Despite having never needed Niall’s services since their last appointment five years ago, their friendship with the lawyer had remained strong. His and his family’s presence was at all birthday parties, as were they at his, and the Sheerans came out with them on weekends from time to time.

Louis then let out a gust of air as one particularly energetic two year old slammed into his legs. Louis hefted him up with an exaggerated _ooph_ , making him laugh raucously. “And hello Xavier. What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” he giggled, squirming in Louis’ arms.

“Jeez, he’s a bit cute that one,” Niall cooed, leaning over to boop his nose even though he’d seen Xavier many times before. “Got Harry’s eyes.”

“And his dimples,” Louis crowed proudly, setting him down and releasing the little whirlwind back into the world. “Love seeing Harry in him.”

Niall made an odd flinch and excused himself, Louis mentally slapping himself when he saw Niall crouch down next to where Ed and Marty were playing in the sandpit because _fuck_. _Archie_ had been Niall’s, something Louis had found out years later. Poppy and Marty were Ed’s and it had hurt Niall that little bit more to lose the only child he had actually played a role in creating. Louis knew Ed had suggested having another but Niall had shot it down, couldn’t take the stress, the fear that came with trying again. He’d moved on, slowly, and would probably be doing a bit better if Louis didn’t keep rubbing it in his face.

“What are you cringing about?”

“ _I_ am putting my foot in my mouth Liam,” Louis drawled, earning a laugh from his ex-husband.

“So nothing new then,” he quipped, bumping Louis’ shoulder lightly. It said mountains that they could now interact like this, any and all animosity between them long since gone. “And did you know, I was just saying to Mum, the twins are _nine_.”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis groaned. “That’s just what I was trying to _forget_! Oh, and speaking of forgetting, don’t let _me_ forget but Harry’s packed a bunch of Xavier’s old clothes and has them in the boot of the car. He was going to pass them onto you.”

“Oh, great!” Liam said brightly. “I kind of forgot how fast kids grow? I think Zidaan’s been through four different sizes of clothing. He’s only ten months!”

Louis nodded in agreement, nudging Liam towards the food table because he was _starving_. “That first year is the worst. They grow like…magic beans or summat!”

Liam laughed, piling up a plate before saluting. “I won’t forget – promise!”

Louis returned the gesture, making up a burger before looking for his husband. His eyes caught on Zayn first though, the younger man sitting on a picnic blanket with Liam’s family, Zidaan sitting in front of him and clumsily lunging for things he could in no way reach. It had surprised Louis when he’d brought up the subject of having more kids with Liam to discover that Liam and Zayn had basically already said no. They were fine with Louis and Harry having kids, they just didn’t want any of their own. Although, after seeing Zayn wistfully glance at Xavier after he had been born, Louis had cuffed him over the head and said, “ _For God sake’s Malik-Payne! Do the world a favour and pass your fucking genes on!_ ”

He must have made an impression because they’d found a surrogate within months and had a confirmed pregnancy quicker still, shocking all of them. But once Zidaan had been born and brought home, Zayn had called Louis and thanked him profusely. He couldn’t stop gushing about how amazing it felt to be a dad and, yeah, Louis understood. He understood completely.

After all, he couldn’t say otherwise when he and Harry had been expecting their second – fourth, really – child. They’d used Louis’ sperm this time around. While Zayn and Liam had been happy with one more addition, Harry had begged Louis for another baby and Louis had been feeling clucky himself, leading to little Maisie Tomlinson-Styles. Three months old, she already had Harry wrapped around her little thumb, blinking big blue eyes at him that were going to spell trouble when she was older.

“Hey love.”

And just like that, Harry was at his side, Maisie asleep in the carrier strapped to his chest. “Hi,” Louis murmured, kissing his cheek. “Where’s Xavier?”

“With everyone else,” Harry provided, rolling his eyes at Louis’ blank expression. “It’s cake time. Yasmine and Hadrien are one second away from starting without us. I also think,” he added in a whisper, “That Ed’s egging them on.”

Louis ran a hand down his face. “He is _such_ a bad influence.”

“No, he’s lovely.”

“Tell that to Niall then because he has had it up to here with how many times he’s been called into the school office for Poppy’s inappropriate language!” Harry let out a sharp hiss, Louis nodding before stepping up to Yasmine’s side, Liam already flanking Hadrien.  “Alright you lot, ready?”

“We’ve been ready for _ages_ ,” Hadrien scoffed.

“Yeah, we were waiting for _you_ ,” Yasmine deadpanned, Louis tweaking her ear.

“Well just be thankful I turned up. Also, I’m gonna sing!”

“No! _Papa_ …” they groaned in unison.

Louis was undeterred, a loud and disgustingly off-key version of _Happy Birthday_ , complete with Liam’s screeching falsetto, echoing across the park. As the twins blew out their candles and cancelled out Niall’s “ _you have to kiss the nearest boy and girl!_ ” holler by kissing each other, Louis let himself take in this moment. Five years ago he would never have imagined this, would never have believed they could make it this far. But they had, and by God was it worth it. It was so, so worth it.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap :) Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment on the way out to let me know what you thought. .xx Dan
> 
> P.S. new prompts are also welcome ;) (no promises, but yeah)


End file.
